Shades of Gray
by Lady Anne
Summary: Avadiel takes her own journey. Action, romance, Elladan/OFC. Ch 30 up 11-28-11. The story is now COMPLETE! Please R&R!
1. And So It Begins

Shades of Gray

A/N & Disclaimer: Avadiel takes her own journey. Movieverse, action-romance. OFC/Canon elf. I don't own anything you recognize. This will not change at any time during the story. Therefore, this will be the only time I tell you. You may assume that if Avadiel is speaking to an Elf or Aragorn, she is speaking Elvish. If she is speaking to anyone else, she is speaking Westron. She doesn't know any other language.

Constructive criticism is welcome. But if you just don't like it, do me a favor and just stop reading it. I'm not out to write the next great thing, I'm just having fun. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't deliberately try to take that joy away from me by being spiteful just because you can. Special thanks go to NiRi for her excellent work in beta'ing this chapter-

"I will send out riders at first light on the morrow," the Lord of Imladris stated as he strode down the path beside his trusted friend. "They will bear a letter from me requesting a representative to join the Council," Elrond paused a moment, meeting the gaze of his companion. "I would like you to lead the group that I am sending to King Thranduil in Northern Mirkwood."

Glorfindel bowed slightly to Elrond. "Of course. I will be ready"

Elrond halted his steps and Avadiel held her breath as she froze in the trees above them. Glorfindel's paces ceased alongside Elrond's, and he turned to the lord with a slight questioning look.

"Take Avadiel with you," Elrond said, as if an afterthought.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, but did not question Elrond. Instead he responded by saying, "As you wish."

"I do," Elrond said, then glanced towards the treetops above him. "It will be a good test for her."

"A test?"

Elrond grinned slightly as he looked back to his friend, but chose not to elaborate.

"I shall be sending Elrohir and Elladan to Gondor. Taurnil and Ethelon shall go to Rohan. I shall send Erestor to the dwarves with Ohtar."

Glorfindel nodded approvingly as the two continued their walk. Avadiel waited until she could no longer hear them, then climbed down the tree until she was close enough to jump to the ground. She ran back down the path towards her home, and once inside, excitedly began packing her things for the journey to Mirkwood. She knew the trip had the potential for danger, but with Glorfindel by her side, knew no harm would come to her. Once the bag was packed, she sat on the floor and began to pull her weapons out from their case under the bed.

Avadiel removed her bow first, then the quiver full of arrows. She ran her finger along the wood and grinned. Having Glorfindel for an uncle did have its benefits. He had been insistent that all his brother's children be able to defend themselves. Her father hated it, and her sister had declined the offer to be taught. But Avadiel attended every practice and even spent some of her free time on the practice fields. She just had never had an interest in sewing or reading or other feminine things that her mother and sister had spent hours and hours doing together. Although Faelasiel had been a patient mother, eventually she threw up her hands in defeat when it came to Avadiel. Nothing she did could force her youngest daughter into acting like a young lady.

No, Avadiel lived up to her name, which meant rebellious and was given to her by Lord Elrond himself around the time Avadiel became an adult. And although Faelasiel had long since left for Valinor, her father still called her by the name given to her at her birth.

"Tadiel," a voice called at the same time as a knock on her door.

Avadiel jumped, startled by the interruption. She put the bow and quiver back in the case, slid it under the bed and got up off the floor.

"Ada!" she said as she opened her door.

Standing with her father was her brother, Ethelon, and Glorfindel. Taurnil gave his daughter a concerned look as he brushed past her and sat at a table. Glorfindel gave Avadiel a grin, patted her on the shoulder and he followed his brother inside her home. Ethelon, however, stopped and embraced his baby sister. Avadiel giggled as she did the same.

"Ethelon," she exclaimed, "It's been too long! How are you? How is Meldís?"

Avadiel held her brother at arms length and looked at him closely. She had always thought that he was handsome, but there was a light about him now that made Avadiel wonder what was going on with her brother.

"She is well," his eyes twinkled as he grinned. "She is with child!"

"Oh Ethelon," Avadiel beamed at her older brother, "that is such glorious news!"

"Children," Taurnil interrupted the siblings, "we have serious business to discuss please."

"Sorry, Adar," Ethelon apologized, then gave his sister a wink before joining their father and uncle at the table.

With a wide grin, Avadiel closed the door and followed her brother to the table. Her brother's wife was with child, and she would finally be an aunt!

"Lord Elrond has received news of the utmost importance," Taurnil said with no other preface.

Avadiel and Ethelon sobered immediately.

"There is to be a council of all free races in Middle-earth. Elrond has asked us to be representatives of Imladris to carry his invitation to leaders in other areas. Ethelon, you will join me as we ride to Rohan with all speed. We will leave at first light."

Taurnil paused and looked at Avadiel, his brow furrowed in concern. "Avadiel," he finally said, "you will join Glorfindel and go to Mirkwood to carry the message to Thranduil."

Avadiel smiled at her father and reached over to take his hand softly into hers.

"Worry not, Father, for my uncle will keep me safe."

Taurnil did not return her smile, "How can I not worry for you, daughter? I would prefer that you stay in Imladris where it is safe. Or better still, to join those leaving for Valinor."

"But Father," she protested, "I'm not ready!"

Taurnil sighed, but before he could reply, Ethelon interrupted, "I am."

The elves in the room all looked to him, as they waited for him to elaborate.

"When we return from Rohan, Meldís and I will join the next group leaving for the Blessed Realm."

Avadiel felt tears in her eyes and blinked them back rapidly. Sadness filled her as she looked at her beloved brother. It was not a parting that she was ready for.

"Perhaps Rauniel and Elhadron will join you," Taurnil said with a grateful sigh. "And Avadiel as well," he said as he looked to his youngest daughter hopefully. Avadiel frowned.

"We should prepare for tomorrow," Glorfindel commented, interrupting Avadiel's bitter retort, and changing the subject before an argument started. However, she knew her uncle well enough to know that this would not be the last she heard about it and she wrinkled her nose at the though of any more discussion on the matter.

When there seemed to be no more to say about the journey, the males all stood from the table and Avadiel did the same to walk them out.

"We'll talk when I return," Ethelon promised his sister.

Avadiel bid them good night and closed the door.

~TBC~


	2. A Journey Begins

SoG Chapter 2

A Journey Begins

The next morning, Avadiel was up and dressed long before the first signs of the sunrise. She put her quiver strap over her head and through her right arm and then grabbed her pack, bow, and sword and headed down towards the stables. When she got there, she saw that many horses were already saddled and ready for their riders, though Avadiel was the first to arrive.

"Good morning, Curunír," Avadiel said when she saw one of the groomsmen lead Glorfindel's horse out of the stable.

He looked at the elleth in surprise, "Good morning, Avadiel. What are you doing here so early?"

"I am riding with Glorfindel today," she replied.

The ellon raised an eyebrow at her, and said, "I will get her ready in just a minute."

"No need, Curunír," Avadiel said as she waved a hand at him, "I will get her. Thanks anyway."

Curunír shrugged his shoulders, tied Asfaloth's reins to a post and went back for a saddle as Avadiel went into the stable and found her way to Sirdail's stall. She opened the door and walked in, then closed it behind her. She pulled a brush off the wall where she kept all her grooming items for Sirdail, and began to brush the mare's neck and side.

"We are going on an adventure, Sirdail," Avadiel told her horse. Sirdail looked back at the elleth and snorted. She worked her way around the horse, talking as she went, and then hung the brush back on the wall. She then pulled the comb down and combed the pieces of hay out of the bay mare's mane, and then moved to her tail. Once the horse was groomed, Avadiel left the stall to gather the saddle, saddle blanket, and bridle. She returned to the stall and found Sirdail standing at the door, patiently waiting for her. She smiled at the mare, and opened the door to put the tack on.

When she was done with that chore, she picked up her travel bag for the floor where she had dropped it, and tied it on the back of the saddle. She placed her sword in the sheath that was tied to the blanket between the blanket and the saddle, and carried her bow as she led Sirdail out of the stable. Outside, she saw many elves had already gathered for the various journeys.

"Good morning, Avadiel," a male voice said.

Avadiel grinned at the speaker as her blue eyes met his grey, "Good morning Elladan."

Elladan took the reins from Avadiel, brushing her hand as he did, and Avadiel blushed. He held the mare so that she could mount, and once up, she smiled down at the handsome ellon.

"Thank you," she said softly, her blush going even darker.

Avadiel and Elladan had been friends for many centuries, but lately Avadiel found herself wondering if there could be something more than friendship between them. However, because he was away from Imladris so often, there had been no way to explore the possibility. Sometimes, she doubted if he or his brother would ever settle down anyways.

"I understand from my father that you will be riding to Mirkwood," Elladan commented.

"Yes," she replied, "Glorfindel and I will be riding together."

"Hmm…" came Elladan's reply as he mounted his stallion.

"What?" Avadiel asked with a tone of irritation.

Elladan grinned at her, amused by her irritation, and she huffed in reply and turned away.

"Poor Avadiel," a mocking voice reached her ears. She turned back to see Elrohir ride up next to his twin. "Elladan does not want you to have to face the terror that lies within the trees of Mirkwood."

Avadiel's eyes flickered to Elladan for confirmation of his concern, and saw his face and ears had gone red.

"That is not true," he protested to Avadiel. "As I tried to tell Adar, Elrohir and I have been to Mirkwood and we know Thranduil. It makes more sense to send us there."

Elrohir leaned forward in his saddle slightly towards Avadiel, "That is not what he told me, my lady."

Avadiel grinned and shook her head, knowing that Elrohir was doing his level best to get under Elladan's skin, and it seemed to be working.

"You are on dangerous ground, brother," Elladan responded.

Avadiel giggled at the twins, but nothing more could be said between them, because Glorfindel interrupted.

"I do not know what you are laughing at. The Great Spiders of Mirkwood are serious business. You will need to be on your guard."

"Yes, Uncle," Avadiel responded, then threw another grin to Elrohir.

"Glorfindel," Elladan turned his attention to the ellon, "why _is_ Father sending Avadiel?"

"It is my test," Avadiel replied before Glorfindel could say anything. Once it was out of her mouth, she remembered that she wasn't supposed to know that, and she pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, hoping that Glorfindel hadn't noticed her words. No such luck though, because when she opened her eyes back up, he was glowering at her. She grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders at him, her face the picture of innocence and he rolled his eyes.

"We will speak of this later," he told her, then muttered, "Impertinent elleth," as he nudged Asfaloth to the front of the group, where Avadiel saw her father and brother.

"What do you mean 'test', Avadiel?" Elladan moved his horse next to hers and asked softly, since he had seen the exchange between the uncle and his niece.

Avadiel shrugged, "I do not know exactly. It was the words of Lord Elrond. I overheard him and Glorfindel."

A look of understanding passed across both twin's faces.

"Overheard? Or was eavesdropping?" Elrohir said, amused.

Avadiel shrugged her shoulders again, a blush gracing her cheeks. The twin brothers snickered.

"It is time to move out," Taurnil said from the front of the group, just as the edge of the sun peeked over the horizon.

~TBC~


	3. Terror in Mirkwood

Chapter 3

Terror in Mirkwood

The large group of Elves rode together for a few days, and then the twins broke off with Taurnil and Ethelon and the riders that went with them, leaving Avadiel with Glorfindel, Erestor, Ohtar, and the riders that went with _them_.

Avadiel shifted uncomfortably in her saddle. Even as they rode, she could feel Erestor's glare at her back. She wasn't fond of Erestor, who was Elrond's chief counselor and the feeling was mutual on Erestor's part. She knew by instinct that Erestor had disagreed with Elrond's decision to let her go on this journey. As she rode along, she tried to think of a reason for Erestor to dislike her so, and the only thing she could come up with was the time when she was barely an adult and she and Elladan had played a prank on Erestor. To be fair, it had been Elladan's idea and he had been much older than Avadiel. And besides, Erestor's hair had only been green for a few months before the dye finally washed out. She giggled at the memory.

"What is funny?" Glorfindel asked as he pulled Asfaloth to a trot next to Sirdail.

Avadiel looked over at him and tried to judge the mood he was in, then looked behind her to see how far Erestor was. He glared at her from behind, and she turned back to Glorfindel.

"I was just thinking of the time Erestor's hair was turned green," she commented loud enough for her voice to carry behind her. She giggled again when she saw Glorfindel's lips twitch.

Erestor nudged his horse forward to the other side of her, "There is nothing funny about it. What completely undignified behavior!"

The ellon kicked his horse's sides and the trot turned to a gallop as he picked up the pace. Avadiel laughed out loud at Erestor's predictable reaction. He was such a highbrow, she thought as he rode ahead with his nose slightly turned upwards. Briefly, she wondered if he had ever even had fun as an elfling or if he had always been such a serious rules-follower.

"Avadiel!"

Her eyes focused, and she realized she had been caught up in daydreams as the rest of the group hurried ahead. She tapped Sirdail's sides with her heels and the mare's gait turned to a gallop as Avadiel tried to catch up with the group.

"We will reach the edge of the forest soon," Glorfindel told her when she caught up to him. "Listen to me now and do as I say. Once we get into the shadows of the forest, stay close to me. The Great Spiders feed on warm blood. Be on your guard. If I tell you to go for help, you must do it. Once we reach the Narrows of the Forest, Erestor and his group will go their way and we will continue on to the Forest River."

Avadiel only nodded in reply, but her uncle's words thoroughly terrorized her thoughts. She had heard tales of the Great Spiders, but always thought they had been exaggerated. Now though, she wasn't so sure and it made her less than confident of her defense skills.

The group rode quietly into the woods and after a while, Avadiel became convinced that there were no Great Spiders, and relaxed in the saddle. It had been quiet for several hours when suddenly Sirdail jolted to the side. Avadiel let out a scream as a huge spider landed on the path in front of them. She lost her balance as Sirdail reared, and she tried desperately to stay mounted.

"Avadiel, go!" she heard Glorfindel yell at her. A second spider had dropped to the ground behind the group, and Avadiel was still struggling to right herself. Finally, she was completely in the saddle, and she looked around at the situation. The others that she had been riding with were now defending themselves with their bows and arrows, and Avadiel pulled her bow off her back to help.

"I said get out of here," Glorfindel called. "Go get help!"

Avadiel was really scared now, but there was no way she was going to leave her uncle. She used her thighs to hold her position on her mare and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She set it in the string of her bow and aimed it at the spider blocking the path ahead. She let the arrow fly, and it hit the target. She reached her hand back for another arrow, and a third spider dropped directly in front of the Sirdail.

The horse reared again, and kicked out at the attacker with her front legs. Avadiel fell from the saddle and landed with a hard thud on her side. She groaned in pain, and turned just in time to see the spider's stinger moving towards her. She reacted in time to roll out of the way and quickly stood. Everyone else was in battle against several more spiders that had now joined in the attack, and Avadiel knew she was in trouble. Her sword was with Sirdail, who had run off, and she had let go of her bow when the horse had reared, so she was now without a weapon. She dodged the oncoming attack of the spider, and looked around for anything she could use as a weapon.

"Glorfindel!" she yelled, panicked as she dodged the spider's stinger for a third time. She ran towards her uncle and the rest of the group, but tripped on her way there. She turned on her back and saw the spider advancing toward her. She crawled backwards until the spider stuck its great face towards her and she kicked it hard. She turned to her hands and knees so that she could get up, but a stabbing pain went through her leg and her body went tense for a moment, then limp and she fell to the ground. She heard her uncle call her name, then the sound of many hoof beats and the distinct sounds of bowstrings twanging. Then everything went black.

~TBC~


	4. Pointyeared Elvish Princeling

Chapter 4

Pointy-eared Elvish Princeling

Avadiel heard voices around her, but for some reason had trouble opening her eyes.

"It is good that she was only stabbed once," she heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"We were fortunate that you showed up when you did," she recognized Ohtar's voice.

"We were searching for the creature Gollum when we heard the fighting," the same unfamiliar voice responded, this time he was close to Avadiel.

Someone supported her head and neck and she felt something hard touch her lips. It moved slightly, and then she felt liquid. She opened her lips, and took the liquid into her mouth. She was grateful for it, even though it tasted awful, but her mouth was so dry and she couldn't remember what had happened that it would be that way. She struggled to open her eyes and several blonde and blurred figures seemed to be hovering over her. She blinked her eyes and tried to make them focus. Finally they did, and she recognized Glorfindel as the one supporting her head and neck.

"Oh, thank the Valar," her uncle said, and then pulled her close to embrace her. She closed her eyes as her head lay against her uncle's chest and heard him sigh. She opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar ellon watching her.

"What happened?" her voice cracked as she asked. The strange ellon held a water bag toward her and her uncle pulled away from the embrace to her help her drink. She looked at her uncle's face and saw his expression had changed from relief to something less happy- his jaw was clenched and brows furrowed in anger.

"What happened?" she repeated, worried by his silence.

"As usual," a voice said from behind Glorfindel and Avadiel looked over her uncle's shoulder to see Erestor sitting on his horse, "you did not listen and do what you were told to do." Elrond's chief counselor sneered and Avadiel looked back at her uncle.

The expression on Glorfindel's face had darkened, and Avadiel decided that she could wait until later to know.

"We should go," another voice said from nearby. "They will return."

Glorfindel and the other ellon helped Avadiel stand, but her legs had no strength and she couldn't stay on her feet. The stranger held her while Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth.

She leaned into his support, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You smell nice," she mumbled. His chest rumbled slightly as he chuckled and Avadiel blushed. "Sorry," she slurred.

He helped her into the saddle in front of Glorfindel, who put an arm around her waist and held her tightly as Asfaloth began galloping with the rest of the group.

Avadiel was having a difficult time staying alert and couldn't hold her head up, so she stopped fighting and gave into the darkness.

When she woke, Avadiel was laying in a bed. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but once they did, she sat up and looked around.

The bed was large and was set between two archways. One wall was open to the outside, and Avadiel noticed that it was bright out and thought it must be midday. Across from the bed was a fairly empty wall that seemed to be made of stone. There was a door in this wall, though she did not know where it led. Against the last wall there was some sort of dressing table, on top of which sat a bowl, water pitcher, and clean folded cloths.

The door across from the bed opened, and an elleth bustled in carrying a tray.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw Avadiel sitting up in bed. She hastily set the tray on the table and scurried out of the room without another word. Avadiel looked at the closed door, bewildered. She leaned back against the pillows and sighed. She still felt tired, like she didn't have the strength to continue sitting up. She turned her head and looked out the open area. She could hear the wind blowing through the trees outside and she sighed again. Her leg was throbbing, and as she thought about her injury, the incident with the spiders returned to her memory and she shuddered. She should have listened to Glorfindel! If she had just gone for help, she wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Hello again," she heard a male voice from the door. She looked over to see the strange ellon that had been with her uncle, and the elleth that had brought the tray moments before.

"Hello," she replied.

"I am Legolas," he said, "and this is Faelwen. You are in Mirkwood." He walked up to the side of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was," she replied. "I am Avadiel by the way."

"That is what your uncle said. He asked me to give this to you when you woke."

Legolas handed her a folded parchment and she opened it.

'_I must return to Imladris. When you are well, you will return with the council Thranduil sends. Stay safe. –Uncle'_

Avadiel sighed heavily. She had hoped to make things right with her uncle, and now he was gone. She knew that he had left angry with her, and she entertained the thought that it was the real reason he left in the first place. Perhaps he was so angry with her, he couldn't stand to look at her.

"I think you will be ready to ride in a few days, but until then, Faelwen will see to your needs," the ellon interrupted Avadiel's thoughts. "If you need anything, just send word to me."

"Thank you," Avadiel said as he walked towards the door.

"Keep me informed of her progress," he told the handmaiden.

"Yes, your highness," she responded with a slight curtsey.

Avadiel's eyes widened at the other elleth's words.

"Your highness?" she asked Faelwen once the door was shut.

The maiden nodded, "Yes, that is Prince Legolas, third born son to the king."

"Oh," Avadiel responded as she shifted her eyes downward. Now she felt completely foolish on top of everything else. Her face went red as she remembered her words to him before he had helped her on to Asfaloth, and she groaned. She hoped that she wouldn't have to face him again any time soon.

"Shall I take a look at that leg?" Faelwen wasn't really asking permission.

"I am sorry," Avadiel said as Faelwen cleaned the wound and dressed it. "I must be keeping you from you duties."

"You are my duty, milady," the maiden responded. She handed Avadiel a cup, "Here, drink."

Avadiel held the cup to her nose and then thrust it away, "Ugh, what is that? It smells awful!"

Faelwen giggled, "It is an herb mixed with water. It will help you."

Avadiel brought the cup back to her lips and scrunched her nose. Faelwen snickered.

"Drink," she commanded.

Avadiel tipped the cup as quickly as she could and gulped the liquid down then shuddered.

"Yes, I know it tastes bad," Faelwen commented. "Many of us have had to try it at one time or another. It is the reason few ever venture very far away from the halls of these hills."

Avadiel listened to Faelwen's soothing voice until she became so tired that she could not stay awake.

"Sleep now," the handmaiden said. "You should feel much better the next time you wake."

~TBC~


	5. Mirkwood Elves

Chapter 5

Mirkwood Elves

Faelwen was right and a few days later, Avadiel was completely recovered. She ventured out of the room for the first time, and walked the long stone halls. Faelwen had kept her company and told her many stories of the Mirkwood and now she was excited to see it for herself. As she walked, she heard voices and followed the sounds.

"We will leave tomorrow," a familiar voice said, and Avadiel stifled a groan when she realized it belonged to Legolas. She heard footsteps moving in her direction and looked around for a place to hide. She noticed a stone pillar and darted behind it. He was the last ellon she wanted to see.

"I shall miss you, my son," a second voice said.

"And I you, Father. Perhaps Lord Elrond will have helpful words for us," Legolas replied.

Their voices were getting closer and Avadiel pressed herself as far against the pillar as she could get.

"Perhaps."

The footsteps stopped, and Avadiel hoped they could not see her.

"What is it, Father?"

"Hmmm? Oh nothing, nothing. What about the elleth?" Thranduil asked.

Avadiel cocked her head to the side and listened carefully.

"She will go with us, of course. Glorfindel must be anxious for his niece to return."

"Yes, of course. Is she well enough to travel tomorrow?"

The footsteps began again as Legolas answered his father, "Faelwen says she is."

Avadiel moved around the pillar slowly as the two males came into her line of vision. She remained pressed against it as the sound of their steps and voices faded. She took a deep breath and leaned her head against the stone as she thought of the prince's words. She closed her eyes as she realized that she would be traveling with him. She was certain that she would be too embarrassed to even look at him. Suddenly, she didn't want to look around anymore. She peeked around the pillar to make sure no one was there, and headed back towards the room she had been staying in.

Later that evening Avadiel stood at the open area in her room and watched as the sun fell behind the trees. She thought of her return home, and although she was anxious to leave Mirkwood, she wasn't entirely sure that she was ready to return to Imladris. A knock at the door startled her out of her reverie.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened, and the prince walked in, followed by an elleth Avadiel had not met who stopped just inside the door and stood with her hands clasped together at her waist. Avadiel curtsied to the prince.

"Lady Avadiel, I just wanted to inform you that we will be leaving for Imladris at first sun tomorrow," Legolas told her.

"I will be ready, Your Highness," she replied and gave another curtsey.

He dipped his head in a nod to her and turned to his companion, whom he ushered out the door, which he shut behind them. Avadiel sighed and looked back at the darkening sky. She stood there for quite some time thinking of how to keep from embarrassing herself any more than she had already, and finally she laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning, Avadiel woke to a knock on her door. A brief glance outside told her what time it was, and she quickly threw the covers off her body and ran to answer the door. Faelwen stood there with an expectant look as she held some folded clothes in her arms.

"These are for you, milady," the handmaiden said, and she moved the clothes towards Avadiel. The elleth took them with a thank you. "Prince Legolas will be ready to ride as soon as you are dressed."

"Thank you, Faelwen," Avadiel replied.

"It was nice getting to know you," Faelwen commented. "I hope you will come back to visit us again."

Avadiel smiled, then shifted the clothes to one arm so that she could hug Faelwen. The handmaiden seemed surprised and first, then hugged the other back. "I will miss you."

Faelwen released the elleth and left her to dress, which she did hastily. She pulled her hair back into a single plait and then gathered her few possessions. She took a last look around the room then pulled the door open and paused when she realized that she didn't know which way she needed to go. She sighed, and decided on going left. She followed the stone hallways for a few minutes and finally ran into someone.

"Excuse me," Avadiel said to the elleth. "Could you point me in the direction of the stables?"

She listened carefully to the directions and then found them to be accurate when she finally came upon the prince and the group set to ride. Sirdail stood towards the back of the group, quietly waiting for her, and she buried her face in the horse's mane as she hugged her neck.

"I have missed you, my friend," she murmured.

"Mount up," a voice called, and Avadiel pulled herself away from her horse, tied her things to the saddle, and pulled herself into the saddle. She looked ahead towards the front of the group and was startled to see the prince watching her. Remembering her foolish words that she had slurred to him several days ago, she blushed deeply and looked away. The horses at the front started to move, and she kicked Sirdail's sides. The horses moved into a trot, and Avadiel kept pace from her spot near the back. She kept a hand on her bow the entire way through the forest, and breathed a sigh of relief once they were out without incident. The day passed quickly, and Avadiel remained toward the back and carried on pleasant conversation with the riders around her. As the sun began to set, the prince called for the group to stop and set up camp.

This became the routine for several days- Avadiel would ride towards the back and speak with those who rode with her until it was time to set up camp. She enjoyed these days and made many friends among these Mirkwood elves. One of them was Silinde, an ellon that Avadiel found easy to speak with.

"…so there was Legolas," Silinde was saying, "with one leg caught in the rope and hanging from the tree by it." The group around her laughed, and Avadiel chuckled at the prince's misfortune.

The sound of a throat clearing caught her attention, and she looked to her left to see that the prince had moved to ride alongside the riders at the back of the group. The riders tried to contain their mirth, but the look on Legolas' face seemed to make it difficult, as laughter burst from several of them.

"Silinde, I believe you forgot to mention what happened to you following that incident," Legolas commented.

Silinde's expression changed instantly, all signs of laughter gone as his eyes narrowed toward his friend, but the prince's reminder caused the others to laugh even harder. The disdain on Legolas' face changed to mirth and his eyes twinkled with mischief as Avadiel watched him enjoy his friend's discomfort. Silinde shifted in his saddle.

"Yes, well…" he muttered. Suddenly he straightened in the saddle and lifted his head high, "It was worth it to have been able to see you hanging in that tree."

Avadiel grinned at the two friends as the conversation continued and she began to feel more at ease with being around Legolas. Maybe he didn't even remember what she had said to him.

When the group made camp that evening, Avadiel was enjoying the stories of her new friends when Legolas sat down next her.

"Your highness," she acknowledged him quietly.

"Please, just call me Legolas," he replied. "My brothers may be strict with their titles, but I am not."

She nodded and looked down at the ground, then glanced back up at him.

"You are uncomfortable with me. Why?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked away again.

"Is it because I am a prince?"

She made eye contact with him again and replied softly, "No."

"Well then, what is it?" Several moments passed as the two held eye contact and a look of understanding passed across his face. "That day- that day we came upon you and Glorfindel and the others. Is that why?"

She shrugged again, trying to look nonchalant, but she blushed deeply and he chuckled.

"I apologize if I offended you by being so forward. I did not mean it," she said.

"So I do not smell good then?" he asked, amused. "Avadiel, that drink I gave you had an herb in it to help you rest. I promise I will not hold it over your head, what you said while under its spell."

His eyes were twinkling when she looked back at him in horror. "What else did I say?" she asked.

He grinned and said nothing for a moment, then gave her peace, "Nothing."

She sighed with relief, which caused him to laugh out loud.

"Good night, Avadiel," he finally said, then got up and moved away from her.

She watched him walk away and whispered, "Good night."

~TBC~


	6. Test Results

SoG Ch6

Test Results

The days on horseback passed quickly. Avadiel learned much about her new friends, including Legolas. She would really miss them once she was home and they returned to Mirkwood. The group finally turned on the last ridge and Avadiel could see the Last Homely House. Her stomach tightened in apprehension. Although she loved her uncle, she was not looking forward to facing him. Unconsciously, she slowed Sirdail's pace. Silinde gave her a questioning look and Avadiel returned it with a small grin, even as her hands tightened on the reins.

They passed through the gates without incident and Avadiel led the group to the stables. She was not at all surprised to see Elrond waiting for them there.

"Lord Elrond," Avadiel said when she dismounted. She placed her hand over her heart and looked down at the ground.

"It is good to have you home, Avadiel," he placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "You and I shall have a talk this afternoon."

She looked down again, and when he pulled away, she tugged on Sirdail's reins and took the horse to her stall. What would Elrond say to her? Nervously, she finished with Sirdail, and left the stable.

When afternoon came, she slowly made her way up the main path to the Home of Elrond. She entered the house and made her way to the library, where the elven lord was often found.

"Avadiel," he called to her. "Please come and sit."

She did as she was told and joined him on the balcony.

"Your uncle tells me of your little adventure in Mirkwood," he started without hesitation. Avadiel noted the disapproval in his tone. She blushed deeply.

"Where is my uncle?"

"He's gone," Elrond replied. "I have sent him to search for Estel."

There was an uncomfortable silence following his statement, and Avadiel shifted in her seat. Elrond always had a way of making her feel like an elfling and now was no exception.

"I confess to being disappointed," he continued.

Her brows furrowed, but she waited silently for him to elaborate.

"Avadiel, do you know why I sent you with Glorfindel?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He stood and turned away from her and she watched as he placed his hands on the balcony rail and sighed. He turned to look at her.

"The future is not yet written," his softly spoken cryptic words reached her ears and her brows furrowed in confusion again.

"I had hoped that you would be ready to follow the leadership of another. You are, after all, a capable elleth, with a pure heart." He sighed again, "But you are not ready."

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a hard look, "Until you learn to do as you are told, you will never be ready for anything that you may face outside the borders of Imladris. The time is coming when you will be forced to make hard decisions. Whether you like it or not, the Elves of Imladris are leaving, and soon there will be no one here. What will you do then, Avadiel?"

She swallowed hard as he glared at her.

"Your test was so simple, little rebellious one. All you had to do was to listen to your uncle and do as you were told. Do you know the danger you put yourself and everyone else in by not listening?"

She stood up, her body tense with indignation, "I could not just leave them!"

Rather than argue with her, Elrond simply shook his head and turned away. Avadiel's eyes filled with tears.

"May I go now," she asked, her lip trembling.

"You may," Elrond replied, the disappointment clear in his tone as he continued looking out over the balcony.

She left the library hastily as the tears began to fall down her face. She couldn't have just left her uncle and the others to fend for themselves, no matter how it turned out. But a little voice inside told her that she was wrong and she should have listened to Glorfindel when he told her to ride for help. She didn't like disappointing others, and she really didn't like being wrong. She took a deep breath and wiped her face as she rounded a corner and ran right into something- or someone. She lost her balance and began to fall when strong hands grabbed her arms and helped her keep to her feet. A pair of dark grey eyes looked at her with concern.

"Avadiel, are you all right?" Silinde asked.

His concerned tone sent tears welling into her eyes again, but she nodded her head at him.

"Thank you, Silinde." She moved to brush past him, but he didn't let go. He held eye contact with her for a moment then seemed to realize he was still holding her and pulled his hands away.

"May I walk with you?" he asked.

"I am afraid I am not good company right now." She sniffled.

"That is all right," he held out his elbow to her, and she looked at him uncertainly, then took the offer. They walked in silence through the halls of the Last Homely House until she led him out and down the path towards her home.

When they reached her door, she pulled away and turned to thank him for walking with her. A look of disappointment passed across his features, and not wishing to let down anyone else today, Avadiel invited him inside.

"Can I offer you some tea, Silinde?" she asked as he turned away. He turned back to her with a grin.

"I would like that," he replied. She opened the door and they both entered her modest home. Silence descended on them as he sat at her table and watched her. When she finally handed him the drink, she spoke.

"I have disappointed Lord Elrond," she explained her earlier tears to him.

He tilted his head slightly and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"He sent me with my uncle as a test," she explained further. "I failed."

She set her cup down forcefully and stood, "He expected me to just leave them!" She buried her face in her hands as tears fell once more. She heard the legs of a chair scrape across the floor and looked up to see Silinde moving towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I am sure you did what you thought was right," he said quietly.

She looked into his eyes, a bit bewildered by the understanding and unfamiliar emotion she saw there. She looked down, and allowed him to embrace her. She closed her eyes and sighed as he stroked her back comfortingly. Finally, she reluctantly pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you, Silinde. I needed that," she smiled at him, and he reached a hand up and stroked a still damp cheek.

"I am happy to be here for you when you need it."

She didn't know why, but she blushed deeply at his underlying tone. She looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say, and shifted.

"I better head back," he said.

She glanced back up at him.

"They will probably be looking for me."

She nodded and walked him to the door.

"Will you walk again with me tomorrow?" he asked.

She gave a small grin and they set a time and meeting place before he turned and walked down the path. Avadiel waited until he was out of her sight before she finally turned and shut the door. She leaned against it and sighed.

~TBC~


	7. The Return of Glorfindel

SoG Ch 7

The Return of Glorfindel

Over the next few days, Avadiel spent much of her spare time with Silinde. She found his company to be pleasing and he seemed to feel the same. While together, they walked among the trees in Imladris and would tell each other stories of their respective homes. Silinde had grown up with Legolas, so he regaled her with humorous tales of his many adventures with the prince. Avadiel would often laugh so hard, tears would fall from her eyes. She had gotten just a glimpse of the prince's true personality on the journey from Mirkwood, but while in Imladris, he was representing his father, and therefore, only showed a more serious side. Avadiel had a difficult time imagining him playing the same kinds of pranks that she and Elladan did.

On occasion, their walks led them towards the stables, and they would decide to venture away from Imladris for a couple hours on horseback. Silinde always brought all his weapons with him so they would be safe no matter which way they went on their walk or ride. Other times, they found themselves at the training fields. One afternoon they were working towards these fields when they heard two male voices laughing. Avadiel recognized one of the voices immediately.

"Estel!" she called and ran towards the voice. Silinde jogged to keep up. When they reached the opening, they saw Estel had indeed returned and had come upon Legolas at the training fields.

"Estel!" she called again and embraced her friend. "You've returned!"

"That I have." He pulled away and nodded to Silinde, who had moved over towards the prince.

"I heard you were on a little adventure. Are you alright?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Glorfindel came at just the right time."

Avadiel stiffened at the mention of her uncle. "Is he alright?"

Estel's brows furrowed, "You haven't seen him?"

She shook her head, and Estel's brows furrowed further. "I have to admit that I am surprised. He arrived yesterday."

Avadiel's heart tightened at his words. The fact that her uncle hadn't come to speak with her didn't bode well for Avadiel. He was a formidable ellon, and one who Avadiel was only too happy to admit intimidated her.

"I'm sure he's just busy helping Elrond," Estel said in an attempt to ease the tension.

Avadiel gave a noncommittal shrug, "Perhaps I should seek him out and get it over with."

Estel's furrowed brows suddenly lifted and one of them arched.

"I will see you all later." She looked past Estel and waved to Silinde. "Thank you for the walk."

He smiled and waved back as she turned and made her way towards the Last Homely House alone. When she reached the entrance, she stopped and looked at it, trying to decide what she was going to say and hoping that Glorfindel wasn't really as angry as she supposed. She sighed and steeled her resolve, then went in.

She walked through the hallways, every so often glancing into an open doorway to see if she could find her uncle, but didn't find him until she came upon him with Elrond in the library.

"Uncle?" she asked timidly. Glorfindel and Elrond both looked up from the maps they had been studying.

"Lord Elrond," Glorfindel said, standing at his full height and placing a hand over his heart and bowing his head in respect. "If you would excuse me. I need to speak with my niece."

"Of course," the other ellon replied, and returned the gesture of respect.

Glorfindel walked over to Avadiel and held out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled it under his arm, so that their arms were entwined, and then he led her from the library. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until they were finally outside.

"Avadiel," he started. "I've watched you grow from the day you were born. I've seen you become a smart, capable elleth. One whom many an ellon would be honored to take as a companion."

He led her to the closest stream and pulled his arm from hers, then gestured for her to sit on a large rock, which she did.

"I don't know why you seem to have the need to prove yourself, Avadiel."

He sighed and she looked away from his face, unable to see his disappointed expression. She glanced into the stream, and watched the water flow by them peacefully.

"I don't remember ever wanting to bend you over my knee and punish you as much as I do right now."

She looked back at him, indignant by his comment.

"Uncle…"

"No, Avadiel," he cut her off, standing over her with his hands on his hips in an imposing stance. "You must listen to others. You could have been killed. Any of us could have been killed."

She looked down in shame.

"Avadiel."

She looked back towards her uncle, who had moved to his knees in front of her. He took her hands in his.

"It is only because I love you that I say this," his eyes softened as tears welled in hers.

"I know. I didn't mean to…"

"And another thing," he cut her off. "Eavesdropping is very bad manners. I do not expect that I will hear any more about you doing it again."

She blushed furiously at this, but then grinned when he chuckled.

"Little Rebel. Sometimes it is necessary to defy what comes, but sometimes those decisions can lead to disaster." He caressed her cheek as she looked into his face, his expression serious. "I just do not want to see anything bad happen to you, niece. You must promise me that in the future, you will at least attempt to be more responsible and mature. You are not an elfling after all."

She nodded as he pulled away.

"We will speak no more of this, but I want you to think on it and never forget the consequences of recklessness and rebellion."

"Yes, Uncle," she replied, turning her eyes down to the ground. She saw his feet move in front of her and looked up, just as he leaned down to kiss her on top of her head. He then surprised her, when he took his forefinger and tapped her on her nose, something he had done often in her childhood, and her sure sign that all was forgiven, for now at least.

~TBC~


	8. Of Elves and Dwarves

SoG Ch 8

Of Elves and Dwarves

Several weeks passed, and all of Elrond's messengers returned. True to his words, Ethelon took his bride Meldís and joined the next group leaving for Valinor. Further saddening Avadiel's heart was the fact that her older sister Rauniel, along with her husband, had also joined the group. Following their departure, Avadiel spent many days in seclusion.

One day she decided to venture out to see Elladan, who always lifted her spirits, and was surprised to see several Dwarves and Men among the Elves of Imladris.

"Elladan," she said when she finally found her friend walking through the hallways. "Who are all these strangers in Imladris?"

"My father is holding a council."

Avadiel rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that. But _who_ are they?"

He pulled her to the side and told her who all had come from which corner of Middle-earth.

"When is the council?" she asked excitedly, grateful for the distraction.

He gave her a speculative glance, as though trying to decide if he should tell her, and then told her that it would be the following day.

"Where? What time?"

"Were you invited, little Avadiel?" a voice said from down the hallway.

Avadiel and Elladan looked up, Avadiel with a surprised expression and Elladan with a guilty one.

"No, milord," she replied to Elrond.

He walked up to the pair and leaned in, "Elladan, I trust that you remember that this is to be a _private_ meeting."

Elladan grinned cheekily at his father, "Yes, Father, of course."

"I am happy that I came upon you, as I would like to speak with you, Elladan."

Elladan grabbed Avadiel's hand and kissed it then winked at his friend, "I will speak with you later, my lady."

"I look forward to it," she replied, then watched the father and son walk away, Elrond leaning in and whispering heatedly to the younger ellon. Avadiel giggled as she turned and walked in the opposite direction. One thing that Avadiel found more comforting than anything else was the fact that her friends were steadfast and never changed. Elladan would always be the carefree, life-loving, prank-playing ellon that she grew up with. Just as Avadiel would likely never settle down to a life of sewing and raising children.

As she walked back towards her home, she thought of her years growing up with Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen as close friends to her and her family. Thinking of Arwen now, she was a bit saddened by the loss of the closeness they had once had. Though Arwen had always been closer to Rauniel, Avadiel and Arwen had always gotten along. But the friendship between the two seemed more distant since Arwen's return from Lothlorien. These thoughts led her to the relationship between Arwen and Estel, whom she had watched grow up in the House of Elrond. Arwen was a good friend, and even though Avadiel loved Estel as a friend, she just did not understand Arwen's deep feelings for the mortal. Of course, Avadiel had never fallen in love before. Perhaps, she thought, if she ever did fall in love, she would be able to understand Arwen's desire better. She pondered this thought as she walked home. She rounded the last turn and saw Silinde waiting by her door.

"Hello!" he waved when he saw her.

She smiled at her friend and waved back. He walked towards her and met her halfway.

"I am glad to see you out of the house. How are you feeling today?"

"Better," she replied with a smile. He offered his arm and she took it and allowed him to turn her away from the house and back down the path from the direction she had just come from.

Avadiel found Silinde's company both comforting and familiar. She sighed as she looked up towards the trees and noted the falling auburn leaves indicating the changing of the seasons. For Avadiel, she almost felt as though her life was changing seasons too. She glanced at Silinde, who was looking at her with concern. She smiled at him.

"A change is coming," she commented.

His brow furrowed with a lack of understanding.

"Do you not feel it?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to reply when the sound of angry voices hit their ears. Both stiffened, and Silinde drew his sword, then they both rushed toward the sound. When they rounded a bend, several Elves, mostly from Mirkwood and several Dwarves came into view. Members of both groups were yelling heatedly. One such member was Legolas, who Silinde immediately moved in front of in a protective stance.

As the insults flew back and forth, Avadiel urged everyone to calm down. Her voice seemed to be lost in all the yelling, until one Dwarf lifted his ax as if he was going to strike an Elf. As he drew back, Avadiel launched herself forward to block his aim and held her hands straight out to him.

"Peace," she said. The Dwarf looked at her in surprise, but did not put his weapon down. From the corner of her eye, she saw a bow, drawn and ready to fire its arrow, and looked to see that Legolas had moved to stand beside her and was ready to defend her. Behind them, the others had also drawn theirs. She reached over and pushed Legolas' arrow down towards the ground.

"Peace," she repeated quietly as she looked into his stormy eyes. She turned her attention back to the Dwarves and looked pointedly at the weapons, which were then lowered. "There will be no bloodshed in Imladris. You are all guests of Lord Elrond." She looked back to Legolas and the Elves. "Now is not the time to rehash old arguments."

"The lady speaks wise words," the groups turned as one towards the new voice, and Avadiel grinned. Elladan grinned back and gave her a wink before looking at the group of Dwarves. "My father wishes to speak with you."

The Dwarf who had been the first to raise his weapon nodded in response, and waved a hand to his group telling them to follow. He looked to Avadiel once more, and she briefly wondered if she had correctly interpreted the look of respect that flitted across his face. He turned away and led the group down the road and around the corner towards the Last Homely House. Avadiel sighed in relief.

"My lady," Elladan held his hand to her. "May I escort you home?"

She looked to Silinde for his consent and once she received it, she nodded her head at him, then accepted Elladan's hand.

"Stay out of trouble," he said to Legolas as he turned to lead Avadiel away. Avadiel just smiled and shook her head softly. As they came to the curve that would lead them out of sight, Avadiel glanced over her shoulder to see that the prince was still watching them as they walked away.

TBC


	9. A Council Meets

SoG Ch 9

A Council Meets

Avadiel was perched high in the tree above the council. Though it had taken a bit of begging and bribery, Elladan had finally relented and helped her. She had been waiting for what seemed like several hours, and her patience was finally going to pay off. All the seats were full, and from her vantage point, she could also see that she wasn't the only one eavesdropping on the event, though she did feel reluctant to think of it as eavesdropping, since she had promised her uncle that she wouldn't do that anymore. Laying on the branch on her stomach and looking down at the group, she felt slightly guilty when she saw Glorfindel sit down next to Elladan.

When everyone was seated, Elrond began to speak. Avadiel shivered involuntarily as he spoke of Sauron and the One Ring. She had known the topic of the council was serious, but she was shocked to learn that the Ring had not only been found, but was within her line of sight. She looked at it intently, thinking that the gold band didn't appear to be dangerous at all.

She listened as Elrond's advisors discussed the options for Sauron's weapon. Using it was not a possibility, even though one of the Men seemed insistent on it. It was Erestor's comment that caused a stir amongst the crowd.

"There are but two options, to hide the Ring forever, or to unmake it," he said.

"There is no safe place in all of Middle-earth to hide it," Estel commented.

Elrond rubbed his fingers along his chin as he pondered Estel's words, but it was Glorfindel who responded.

"We could take the Ring into the West."

At this, several Dwarves stood and began shouting at the Elves. Suddenly Gandalf stood as well and began speaking in the black speech of Mordor. The sky grew dark, and the ground shook slightly. Avadiel had to grasp the branch with her arms, and legs to keep from falling. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as a wave of pain swept over her. As quickly as it began, it was over, and Avadiel heaved as her lungs seemed to fill with air again. For a moment, all was completely silent. She glared at Gandalf, even though he didn't know it, and nodded her head in agreement at Elrond's harsh reply to the wizard.

"Now is not the time for bickering amongst the races of Middle-earth," he said, explaining himself. "All must understand this."

"It is useless for the Elves to take the Ring anyway," an elf called Galdor cut in. "Sauron will expect that."

"Then we are left with only one choice, and that is to destroy the Ring," Elrond said.

At this, the Man who had argued once before about destroying the Ring, began to argue again. As she listened, Avadiel learned that his name was Boromir, and he was the son of the Steward of Gondor. She thought he was handsome for a Man, but felt he was slightly arrogant. She wondered if all Men were like this Boromir. She wasn't sure if she liked him or not. As the conversation continued to unfold and Boromir insulted Estel, Avadiel decided she did not like him.

"… Gondor needs no king," Boromir said with a pointed glare to Estel as he sat down.

Avadiel looked at her friend, and saw that he seemed as surprised as she was by Boromir's intensity on the subject.

"This bickering is useless," Erestor said, settling his glare on Boromir. "The Ring must be destroyed. The question now remains, who will be the one to do it?"

A plan began to form in Avadiel's mind. It was foolish, she thought. But could she really? Should she?

"Who would offer themselves to such an impossible mission?" Elrohir asked.

As volunteers began to step forward, Avadiel began to climb down.

"Let me go, Father," Avadiel heard Elladan say, though the tone of urgency caught her attention more than the words, and she looked at his face to see his eyes on her. He looked away quickly when Elrond looked at him, but when Elrond looked away again, Elladan gave her a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. Imperceptible to all non-Elves in attendence, but not to the one who had been watching Elladan after his surprising outburst, and followed the eyes of the ellon into the tree. His eyes narrowed in anger and his face and ears reddened.

Avadiel made eye contact with her uncle and she sucked in a breath. She had seen him angry- many times in fact, and usually at her, but she couldn't remember a time that he was nearly glowing with that anger. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree and let out the breath she had been holding. She opened her eyes and saw that Glorfindel was still glowering, and it had now caught Elrond's attention, and he also turned to the tree. Instead of glaring at her when he saw her though, he turned his glare to his son, then turned and continued on with the council.

"There shall be nine," he said. "And these will be those nine. So be it."

The meeting was over and Elrond asked his chosen ones to meet him in his library. Once everyone was gone but Avadiel and Elrond, she finished climbing down out of the tree.

"My Lord," she said when her feet hit the ground.

"Avadiel…"

"Send me, Lord Elrond," she begged him. "I would proudly represent you and Imladris."

"Avadiel…"

"Please let me go," she insisted.

"Legolas will represent the Elves."

"But there are two Men going."

"No, Avadiel," he said.

"I'm not afraid," she argued. "I will not disappoint you, please!"

"No." Her face fell as he turned to walk away, but then he turned back. "I had such high hopes for you, Avadiel. But I ca not trust you. You have no place in the Fellowship, and no place in Imladris. You should join your family in the West."

With those stinging words, he walked away, even as Avadiel's eyes filled with tears. She turned and fled from the Last Homely House.

TBC


	10. Life As You Know It

SoG Ch 10

Life As You Know It

"Avadiel!" She heard Elladan call as she fled. "Avadiel, wait!"

She kept running, tears blurring her vision. Her ears picked up the tone of Elrond's voice, which prompted her on.

"I would speak with you, my son."

"Father…" she heard her friend reply angrily.

She took a path not often used, which took her to a grassy area near one of the many rivers surrounding Imladris. She stopped only when she tripped and fell into the grass. She continued sobbing as she laid her head on her left arm. Her right hand grasped several blades of grass as she attempted to catch her breath. Finally, she gained control over her emotions and the sobs diminished. She closed her eyes and instantly recalled Elrond's expression.

'_You have no place in the Fellowship, and no place in Imladris.'_

A single tear fell from the corner of her eye and trailed over her nose, off her face and onto her arm. She sighed.

'_No place in Imladris.'_

Is that what he really thought?

'_No place in Imladris.'_

The mantra continued on in her mind, and more tears fell from the corners of her closed eyes until no more tears would fall and she fell asleep.

Some time later, she woke with a start when she heard someone calling her name.

"Avadiel?"

The voice was definitely Elladan, but her ears also picked up the sound of the hoof beats of two horses. She wondered if Elrohir was with him, or if he had brought her a horse to take her away from Imladris. What an appropriate punishment for her friend- to have to lead her away from her home. The thought brought another tear to her eye, but she brushed it away hastily and resolved that she wouldn't cry anymore.

"Avadiel?" The voice was moving away, and for a moment, Avadiel thought to not reveal herself. But Elladan was her trusted friend, and she found she just couldn't ignore him.

"Elladan!" she called as she sat up. "I am here!"

She crawled over to the edge of the river and reached in with cupped hands. She brought the water up to her face, hoping to wash away any trace of tears before she faced her dearest friend.

"Avadiel," Elladan practically sighed her name when he dismounted his horse. "Are you all right?"

She turned to look at him, and saw that Elrohir wasn't the other rider, rather, it was Silinde. She swallowed hard as she stood up.

"Of course I am, my friend," she said in a strained tone, embarrassed for Silinde to see her upset.

Elladan knew her better than that though, and went to her and embraced her.

"I would speak to you at your home, alone," he whispered into her ear as he held her close. She nodded into his chest, a lump coming to her throat.

"We have been looking for you for a while," Silinde said. Elladan released her and she looked up at the ellon still on horseback. He pulled his feet out of the stirrups and hopped down. As he walked towards her, he said, "I wanted to tell you goodbye."

Avadiel closed her eyes and looked at the ground, embarrassed that Silinde had heard of her incident between herself and Elrond.

Elladan placed a hand on her shoulder, "Prince Legolas has ordered all the Mirkwood Elves to return to his father, with the message that he joins the Fellowship."

Avadiel looked up, daring to hope that she understood Elladan's words to mean that Silinde knew nothing of her disgrace. The expression on his face told her all she needed to know. At least for now, Silinde knew nothing of it.

Avadiel gave a sad sort of smile to Silinde, "I shall miss you, my friend."

Silinde reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "And I will miss you, my lady," he said, then softly touched her hand with his lips. He released her as gently as he had taken her.

"Perhaps I will come visit you in Mirkwood," she said as the thought suddenly came to her. Silinde's face lit up with a smile.

"I would love that," he replied.

"Come Avadiel," Elladan said. "We will see you home."

He held his hand out to her, and she took it, allowing him to lead her to his horse, where he helped her up. He mounted behind her as Silinde also mounted his own horse.

"I am sorry to say, this is where I leave you," the Mirkwood Elf commented. "We leave at first light tomorrow."

Avadiel was sad to say goodbye to her friend. She watched as he rode out of sight, and then Elladan turned their horse in the opposite direction.

The forest was silent, save the sound of the horse's hooves as the stallion walked down the path. Behind her, Elladan sighed.

"What is it?" Avadiel asked.

"I am afraid I have come to tell you goodbye as well," came the reply.

"What?" she whispered, as she turned slightly in the saddle, concerned that Elrond had indeed sent him to escort her from Imladris.

"Elrohir and I are to be sent ahead of the Fellowship to clear their way."

Avadiel looked ahead once more, "Oh. How long will you be gone?"

"Several weeks at least," he replied.

"Oh."

"The fellowship will be leaving in December. Will you stay until then?"

She shook her head. "No, I think it would be best if I left as soon as possible."

They rounded a bend and her house came into sight.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"I do not know." She shrugged her shoulders. "Mirkwood, perhaps."

Elladan pulled on the reins of his horse, and they came to a stop. He shifted in his saddle to help her down, but did not release her hand once her feet were firmly on the ground. She looked up into his dark grey eyes.

"I will miss you, Avadiel," he said seriously.

She looked down at the ground, thinking of all the things she wanted to say to him, but couldn't. She looked back to his face.

"And I, you," she finally managed with a lump in her throat. "Tell Elrohir good-bye for me."

"Stay safe," he ordered, and released her hand.

"You too."

"Goodbye Avadiel," he said with a tone of finality.

"Goodbye Elladan," she replied.

He nudged his horse and turned away from her, then stopped and shifted in the saddle to look at her.

"Avadiel," he paused after her name, as though unsure of what he wanted to say.

"What is it Elladan?" she took a step forward to the side of the horse.

"Where ever you decide, send word to me. I will come."

He moved the reins slightly and galloped away down the path. Avadiel watched until he rounded the bend and she could no longer see him, then turned and went into her house. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it as a single tear trickled down her cheek. Everything was changing, she thought. She wondered if she would ever see Elladan again. She knew in that moment, that from here on out, things would never be the same again. Life as Avadiel had always known it, was over.

~TBC~


	11. Making Plans

A/N: I'm posting this on my birthday, so leave me a present, and review!

SoG Ch 11

Making Plans

Avadiel was lying on her stomach on a large lower branch of one of the many trees that lined the training area. Her right arm was tucked under her head and her long braid hung down towards the ground, as if it were a rope for someone to climb. She watched as Legolas, Estel, and Boromir worked on their archery. She sighed sadly, wishing that she could be one of them. She heard a crunch of leaves under her and looked down.

"Lady Arwen!" she whispered fervently.

The elleth looked up in surprise, then smiled softly at Avadiel.

"Come up, Arwen," Avadiel said as she sat up on the branch.

Arwen shook her head, "I think I'll just sit down here." 

Indeed she did just that, and leaned against the trunk of the tree, her eyes never leaving the Ranger on the training field. Avadiel followed her line of sight and sighed. Poor Arwen. 

"Arwen?"

"Yes, Avadiel?"

"Why do you love him so?" Avadiel asked, as she laid back on her stomach and allowed her head to dangle so that she could focus her attention towards the trunk of the tree.

The Evenstar looked up at her brother's friend with an expression of surprise that turned to dreamy happiness as she looked back to Estel.

"Does one need a reason, Avadiel?" she finally answered.

Avadiel thought for a moment, then shrugged, though the elleth on the ground didn't see. She was still staring lovingly towards the training field.

"How did you know you were in love with him?" she finally settled on asking.

Arwen's eyes drifted back to Avadiel's face, but she remained silent for a moment before she said, "I just knew. From the very first moment I saw him, I felt a connection to him."

Avadiel shifted and hung her legs over the tree branch and allowed herself to slide until her hands caught the branch. She let go and landed lightly in the grass beside Arwen.

"Is it always like that for everyone? Knowing the first time you meet, I mean."

The elleth laughed lightly at Avadiel's question and shook her head, "I don't think so, dear Avadiel."

"Oh."

She sat down next to Arwen and they both looked out towards the warriors. Beside her, Arwen sighed.

"I'm worried for him. He carries such a burden with him."

Avadiel, who had been watching the Mirkwood prince, turned her eyes to Estel. There didn't seem to be anything extraordinarily different about him, from what Avadiel could tell. She looked back to the elleth next to her.

"He does credit to the House of Elrond, Lady Arwen," she commented.

Arwen nodded her head, and murmured thanks.

"Avadiel," she said after a lengthy silence. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course," Avadiel answered.

"I'm thinking about following them."

Avadiel looked at Arwen, surprised by her statement. "Your father would never allow it."

"I don't intend to ask for his permission," her tone became hard.

Avadiel's brows furrowed as she looked at Arwen, confused by her tone and defiant expression. It was unusual and unfamiliar for this gentle maiden. Then as quickly as it came, it disappeared, and the loving expression returned as she looked back to Estel. Avadiel, though, continued to look at her friend, still astonished by her statement and behavior, but slowly, a plan formed in her mind. 

She was sure that there were at least a dozen reasons why it wouldn't work and why she must be going mad. If her uncle got wind of it, he would strike her for sure. But maybe, just maybe… She looked back out to the training field.

"Arwen?"

"Yes, Avadiel?"

"There might be a way I can help," Avadiel said. From the corner of her eye, she saw Arwen look back at her.

"What are you thinking of, Avadiel? Tell me."

"As I said, your father would never allow for you to go. The minute you left the safety of Imladris, he would know, and he would send your brothers, or Glorfindel, or go himself to see you returned."

She looked back at Arwen, who now had a defeated expression that told Avadiel that Arwen understood the truth of her words.

"Your father…" Avadiel paused, and swallowed hard. "Well, he didn't banish me, exactly, but he pretty much told me that I'm no longer welcome in Imladris."

Arwen placed a comforting hand on Avadiel's shoulder. "He was angry when he said those words, Avadiel. He didn't mean them. Imladris is your home."

Avadiel's eyes filled with tears, which she blinked back crossly. She had promised herself no more tears over this! 

"Well, I've decided to leave Imladris," she finally announced.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Avadiel. I shall miss you."

"My lady, I shall miss you too, and your brothers," Avadiel swallowed hard again. "But perhaps, well, perhaps I could follow the fellowship in your place."

Arwen's eyes widened at her statement and her face lit up in a beautiful smile.

"I'll just need you to find out from your father or Estel what their plans are. Bring me a map, and I'll follow them."

Before Arwen could answer, another voice interrupted. 

"Ladies," Estel said.

Both of them looked to the direction of his voice, and Avadiel hoped desperately that he hadn't overheard them.

"We came to watch," Arwen said.

Estel arched an eyebrow and his expression told them both that he wasn't completely convinced, but he didn't say anything and Avadiel knew that he had not overheard anything.

Legolas joined them, and Avadiel looked over his shoulder to see the Boromir was walking in the opposite direction. She guessed they had decided that they'd had enough archery for one afternoon.

"May I walk you back, my lady?" Estel asked Arwen and offered her his arm. She smiled demurely at him and hooked her elbow with his.

Avadiel smiled at them and looked at Legolas, who she was surprised to see was offering her his own arm. Something in his expression made her pause for a moment, but then she smiled at him and took it. 

They walked behind the pair of lovers, and for several steps, Avadiel felt his eyes on her. She looked up at him, and was startled at the seriousness of his expression. Her steps faltered and she would have fallen if he had not caught her. She stared into his blue-gray eyes and suddenly her breathing came faster. She couldn't explain the reasons for it. Briefly, she wondered if _he_ had overheard her and Arwen speaking and thought that perhaps her anxiety was the reason behind her feelings, but dismissed the thought of his overhearing them when he looked away without saying anything, and began walking again. She looked back at the path ahead of them and wondered at the prince's behavior. She smiled to herself, knowing that she would have plenty of time to observe him in the months ahead.

TBC


	12. Into the Night

SoG Ch 12

Into the Night

As the next weeks passed, Arwen gathered all the information Avadiel would need, and Avadiel worked on honing her battle skills. She made a point to stay away from the Last Homely House, Elrond, and her uncle, and finally, she and Arwen set a date for her departure. After discussing it at length, they had decided that it would be less suspicious if Avadiel left before the Fellowship, instead of after. Therefore, they decided that the morning after the autumn festival would be the right time for Avadiel to say her farewells to Imladris.

The evening of the festival arrived. As the sun set, Avadiel changed into her best dress- a deep green gown with a sheer green top layer attached to the bottom layer with auburn and gold threads embroidered throughout. She placed a ring of auburn leaves in her hair, and set out to find one of the many bonfires throughout Imladris.

The tradition was to stop at each fire and enjoy the music, dancing and company before moving on to the next fire until all the fires finally burned themselves out, a representation of the changing seasons. Avadiel stopped at several fires and enjoyed the company of Elves she had known for most of her life, until she found herself at the fire nearest the Last Homely House. She arrived while there was a lull in the music, but the sound of elven laughter and joy filled the air. There she saw a few members of the Fellowship, as well as Arwen, Elrond, and her uncle, plus several other Elves that had moved from fire to fire as she had and had also ended up at this same fire.

"Avadiel!" Arwen called and waved.

Avadiel smiled and waved back to her friend. Estel sat on one side of her and Elrond was on the other. The Lord of Imladris looked towards her when his daughter had called out Avadiel's name. He nodded his head at her, and she lowered hers in a reply of respect. Then she turned away from them and walked to the opposite side of the fire. A song was started, and many of the group began dancing. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dance.

Avadiel laughed out loud as she weaved in and out of the elves who moved in the opposite direction in the dance, clasping their hand briefly as she passed. The steps changed briefly and the ellon who had her hand at that moment gripped her waist, picked her up and turned in a circle, then put her down. He grasped her hand and turned her a second time so that she went under his arm. Then he let go as the steps returned to the weaving. She smiled broadly at the faces as she continued the dance. At the next point for an ellon to pick her up, she was surprised to see that it was Estel who took hold of her waist. He wiggled his fingers into her skin and she giggled at the friendly tickle. He laughed at her response, and she swatted at him. He set her down, and twirled her under his arm and released her as the song continued. She was twirled several times throughout the dance, and never by the same person. As the song was coming to a close, the last ellon that would twirl her gripped her waist and she was surprised to see that it was Legolas. Though he was smiling as the others had, his gray eyes held an intense stare. He turned them in their circle, then twirled her under his arm as the song came to an end. When the music ended, he was still holding her hand, and he pulled her towards him.

"I know what you and Arwen are planning," he said in a low voice, the intensity never leaving his eyes.

Avadiel's eyes widened slightly. "I… I don't know what you mean," she stammered.

"Avadiel," a voice interrupted. Avadiel closed her eyes with dread as she recognized the voice. She opened them as Legolas looked over her shoulder and then back at Avadiel. He was still holding her hand, which he lifted to his lips and kissed softly.

"Lady Avadiel," he said with a nod as he released her hand and walked away. She turned around to face Elrond, and took a deep breath. He held his hand out to her, which she walked over and took. He wound her hand under his arm and led her away from the dying fire. Long silent moments stretched between them, and just as Avadiel felt she would panic, he spoke.

"Arwen tells me that you're leaving Imladris."

At his words, Avadiel stiffened, then forced herself to relax. Just because Legolas knew, didn't mean Elrond did, though it was very unlikely, since Elrond usually knew everything that went on within his borders.

"Yes, my lord," she affirmed his statement.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, an answer that wasn't a lie, exactly. She wasn't certain where her journey would take her.

The Lord of Imladris stopped their walk and she looked at his eyes, then averted her focus to the ground.

"Avadiel," he said, then sighed. A knot formed in her stomach. He was going to tell her that he knew the plan and stop her from going, she was certain!

"Perhaps in my anger my words were hasty, Avadiel."

It took several seconds for the words to sink in, and her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened in wonder as she looked back up at him.

"My Lord?"

Elrond sighed and shook his head slightly, "I was there the day you were born. I watched you grow with my own sons. Imladris is your home, Avadiel. It would grieve me to see you leave. And my children would all miss you."

At his words, and image of Elladan's smiling face came to her thoughts and her eyes filled with tears and a lump formed deep in her throat. She would love to stay and welcome her friend home when he returned, but it would not be so. She brushed away the dropped from her eye.

"I've said my good-byes to your sons, Lord Elrond," she said with a shaky voice. "They know I will not be here when they return home."

"I see," he said, then looked back toward his daughter, who was sitting with Estel at the fire. "When will you go?"

She swallowed hard, "Tomorrow."

His focus snapped back to her. "Tomorrow?" he asked.

She looked searchingly into his face. He had not been expecting that answer.

"Is there nothing I can say to make you change your mind?" he questioned after a pause between them.

She said nothing, not trusting her voice to hold out until she could leave his presence. She just shook her head softly.

"Then I wish you safe travels. May the Valar watch over and protect you," he said.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," she bowed her head and he walked away form her and back to the dying fire. She looked beyond and saw Legolas watching, his eyes as intense as they had been earlier. She brushed away another tear and saw something flicker in the ellon's expression. She turned and strode quickly away, a newfound resolve settling within her. The sooner she left, the better- tomorrow wouldn't wait. Legolas knew the plan. If he told Elrond, she would never be able to leave as planned.

She made it to her house without running into anyone, and quickly changed out of her dress and into a set of traveling clothes. She draped the dress over her bed. It had always been one of her favorites, and she was sorry she wouldn't be able to bring it along on the journey. She laughed out loud at the thought. When we she have an opportunity to wear it? She shook her head and grabbed her weapons and pack, slinging the strap of it over her shoulder. She stood at the open door for several minutes, looking around her home and thinking how it would be the last time she would ever see it. She swallowed hard, and stepped outside, closing the door firmly behind her. She briskly made her way to the stable, and thankfully found no one there. She saddled Sirdail quickly, strapped her pack and sword to it, and mounted. She softly kicked the mare's sides and Sirdail walked, then trotted as Avadiel led her out of Imladris.

When she reached the cliff that would led her out of sight of her home, she pulled up on Sirdail's reins and turned to look down at Imladris. Bathed in moonlight, she could make out several waterfalls and the tops of homes, including the Last Homely House. Her eyes flickered over the land and she could see where several fires were dying. The sun would be rising soon, and she would be looked for, especially if Legolas told Elrond what he thought she and Arwen were planning. She turned back in the saddle and kicked Sirdail until the mare was settled into an easy lope. She pushed thoughts of Elladan out of her mind and focused on the future. Despite her sadness at leaving, Avadiel smiled. Her adventure had begun, and she felt a freedom that she had never felt before. She let go of the reins and held her arms out to her sides and let the wind flow around her as she and Sirdail moved quickly across the land. For a brief moment, Avadiel felt as though she could fly.

TBC


	13. Things Don't Always Go as Planned

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had a bad bout of writer's block. As a result, this is my least favorite chapter so far. It gave me a lot of problems trying to get it just right. After this and the next chapter, I've completed 7 more chapters, so don't worry, it gets better and updates will be coming faster for a while. I have begun discussing the plot and updates of Shades of Gray at my LJ. Check my profile for the URL. Thank you to all who have reviewed! You are what keeps me inspired to continue.

SoG Ch.13

Things Don't Always Go According to Plan

Avadiel knew from Arwen that the plan was for the Fellowship to take a path west of the Hithaeglir, orMisty Mountains, until they reached the Gap of Rohan. Avadiel and Arwen had argued extensively over the path Avadiel should take. Avadiel's idea was that she should take the path all the way to the south and wait at the Gap of Rohan for the group to catch up to her. Arwen argued that it was too dangerous for a single warrior, especially a female and especially since the Gap of Rohan was so close to Isengard.

In the end, Arwen's argument held more merit, and Avadiel reluctantly agreed. Arwen had also pointed out that, other than the Gap of Rohan, there would only be one main pass for the Fellowship to take over the mountains, the Redhorn Gate, should their plans somehow change and they decide not to go as far south as the Gap.

Because of this, the two had planned it so that Avadiel would camp just north of Caradhras, somewhere along the trail where the Fellowship would not be able to pass without her knowledge. And that is where she had been when the Fellowship finally passed.

It was a tricky thing following without being seen. The Hobbits were oblivious to her presence, as was the Dwarf and the Man, Boromir. Being unseen by the Elf Prince and the Ranger raised by Elves was another concern altogether. And Mithrandir, of course. She strongly suspected after just a day of her following that the prince felt her presence, but he failed to confront her, so either her suspicions were wrong, or he wasn't opposed to her presence.

Arwen's instincts turned out to be right, and Avadiel soon found herself tracking the group up the snow-topped mountain. She had decided to wait two days after they cleared the trees at the base of the mountainside before she would follow them up. She didn't want to take any chances of being seen. Once they were off the mountain, she would have plenty of time to catch up. Besides, she reasoned with herself, thanks to the horse the Fellowship used to carry supplies, there would be no chance of Avadiel losing them in the snow.

She watched the weather at the top of the mountain change and worried for the little Hobbits and Estel. The weather cleared and just as Avadiel was preparing to follow them, she got a glimpse of someone coming down the mountain. She looked closer, and saw several someone's coming down the mountain. She backed Sirdail into the trees and watched nine figures slowly descending. She wondered what would cause them to return down the mountainside. No one was missing or appeared to be injured, that Avadiel could tell, so what could have caused them to return?

She shooed Sirdail away through the trees and then climbed one beside the path. Some time later, the Fellowship passed. They were all quiet and somber, except the Dwarf, who seemed downright jovial. She waited until she thought it was safe, and then dropped silently from the tree. She whistled for Sirdail, who came from somewhere in the trees. Avadiel grasped the mare's reins and then followed the tracks of the Fellowship.

Eventually, she pulled out the map Arwen gave her, to try and get some idea of where they were headed. The only explanation she could think of was that they were headed for Moria. She shuddered at the thought of going under the mountain, then she realized how difficult it would be for her. She doubted her ability to get through unnoticed by the dwarves who lived there. If she got caught, how would she explain her presence there? Avadiel bit her lip as she wondered what she should do. Her options were now pretty limited. She could reveal herself to the Fellowship, but that would be taking a chance. Surely Estel or Mithrandir would insist on her returning to Imladris. Then again, she thought, they probably wouldn't send her alone, so they would be forced to take her along, at least for a little while.

A second option was to continue following them the way she had been. This was risky, because if she got caught by the Dwarves, she didn't know what they would do to her. Plus, she wasn't sure she could follow them in the caves. She might lose them all together by getting lost and that idea didn't sound appealing to her at all. She hoped that before she got to the entrance of the caves, she would figure out a solution to her problem.

A noise startled Avadiel from her thoughts and she pulled up hard on Sirdail's reins. She tilted her head to the side and listened. She was definitely hearing the sound of a horse's hooves, but no footfalls. She nudged Sirdail forward. She rounded a bend, and the pony that had been with the Fellowship was slowly walking towards them. Avadiel pulled up on the reins, and hopped off Sirdail's back. She walked over to the other horse, noting that all his packs had been removed. He had clearly been set free. Avadiel looked back at Sirdail, and wondered if she should do the same. Her horse was smart- she could easily find her way back to Imladris.

Avadiel sighed and patted the smaller horse on the neck, then continued her walk in the direction of the Fellowship. Sirdail followed faithfully. As she walked, she continued her internal debate about what to do once she reached the entrance. Finally, she decided that she would make her presence known to the Fellowship. She didn't see how there was any other way. The Dwarves would not take kindly to her presence if they found her sneaking through the caves.

From somewhere up ahead, she heard screaming, and the distinct sound of a bow in use. She pulled her bow from her saddle, and strung it as she ran towards the sound. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it. As she rounded the final bend, she saw the source of the terror in the screams. She pulled the string back and let the arrow fly. The Watcher never saw her as it moved towards the Fellowship, as they retreated into the caves. She notched another arrow and let it fly.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet trembled, as the Watcher pulled down the cave entrance on itself. Avadiel screamed.

"Estel!"

She slung her bow across her shoulder as she ran toward the entrance, but it had completely caved in.

"Estel!" she yelled again.

There was no reply. A tentacle twitched under her feet and Avadiel leapt backwards. She looked around the crumbled rock for any sign of a hole that she might be able to squeeze through. They had gotten enough of a head start surely they were safe.

"Estel!" she tried again, desperate to hear some kind of response. She moved on top of the boulders as far as she could and started moving the smaller pieces to the side. Another tentacle moved. She was aware of it, but ignored it as she continued digging.

"Come on," she muttered to herself as she pushed the rocks away.

She leaned against the stone and laid her head against the boulders in an attempt to listen for signs of life. She was so focused, she didn't realize that a tentacle was slowly making its way towards her leg. It wrapped itself around her ankle, and she jerked away and screamed in surprise. She lost her balance on the top of the heap and fell backwards. She tumbled down, the sharp edges scratching and scraping her skin as she fell. Finally, she landed on the ground with an "oomph".

She groaned as she picked herself up of the ground. No bones seemed to be broken, but she did feel bruised in several places. She saw her bow laying on the ground nearby and reached down to pick it up. As she did, she gasped in shock to find that the wood had snapped. She ran her hand lovingly over it, a gift from Glorfindel. She felt the loss of it keenly.

From the corner of her eye, she caught movement, and shifted in time to see a tentacle moving lazily in her direction. She stepped back several steps, then turned and sprinted away from the now blocked entrance and to where she had left Sirdail, who stood patiently waiting.

Avadiel looked back towards the cave-in and sighed. Keeping up with Estel was proving harder than she had anticipated. She pulled the map from the saddlebag and studied it. If the Fellowship had survived, they would make their way through Moria and come out on the other side of the mountain. If Avadiel had any hopes of catching up to them, she'd have to get moving. She now had no choice but to go over the Pass. She hoped whatever had sent the group down the mountainside would not keep her from getting to the other side.

She looked closer on the map at the Eastern side of the mountain ridge, and saw Lothlorien . She smiled to herself. Surely Estel and Mithrandir would take the group there for a few days of rest. She could catch up with them there. And perhaps she would see some old friends as well.

TBC


	14. The Heart of Elvendom

SoG Ch 14

The Heart of Elvendom

Avadiel walked Sirdail into the woods. Getting over the mountain hadn't been as difficult as she imagined. The trick had been making it to the Woods unseen by the enemy. With the loss of her bow, she was fairly vulnerable. She could use a sword, and skillfully at that, but the advantages that came with the bow far outweighed her skill with the blade. She hoped one of her friends in the Golden Wood would be able to help her get a new bow.

Once fully under the cover of the trees, she got off the horse's back and allowed Sirdail to follow her freely. Avadiel's eyes shifted to the trees. She knew the guardians of Lothlorien were there- she could feel them watching her. But they recognized her as kin and knew she was no threat, so they would let her pass.

As she walked, she remembered the first time she visited the Golden Wood. She had been an elfling when her family had traveled with the family of Elrond. She remembered that she had been in awe of the massive mallorn trees. Even now, hundreds of years later, they were still as impressive to her as that first time.

'Avadiel'

The image and voice of Galadriel in her head startled her so much, she gasped and stopped walking.

'_Long has it been since you walked this forest floor.'_

"My Lady Galadriel," Avadiel whispered and lowered her head.

'_I know why you have come.'_

Avadiel did not respond. What could she say to the Lady of Light? Would Galadriel make her return to Imladris?

'_Come to me Avadiel. Do not let yourself be seen by those who are guests in Lothlorien.'_

Clearly Galadriel meant that she didn't want members of the Fellowship to see her. She cocked her head as she continued walking and pondered what it meant. Would the Lady allow her to continue her journey?

She made her way with Sirdail following freely, to Caras Galadhon, where she was pleased to see an old friend waiting for her at the gates.

"Orophin!" she waved to the ellon.

Orophin walked up to her, a smile gracing his features, and he grasped her arms.

"Avadiel, it's been too long my friend."

"That it has," she replied with a laugh. He released her, walked over to Sirdail and took the horse's reins.

"How have you been?" he asked as she walked beside him through the gates of the city.

Avadiel shrugged and Orophin lifted a brow.

"Staying out of trouble, at least?" he asked, amused.

Although it had been many centuries since Avadiel's previous visit to Lothlorien, Orophin clearly hadn't forgotten the trouble that followed Avadiel even then. And his name was Elladan. Avadiel smiled slightly and shook her head.

"A-ha!" Orophin cried with a chuckle, "I'll be sure to send word to Haldir to stay at the fences while you're here." 

Avadiel giggled. "Orophin," she said, "that little incident was not my fault, as you well know. If it hadn't been for you, Rumil and Elladan, I never would have been blamed for Haldir's misfortune."

Orophin began to laugh harder, and Avadiel began to become irritated by his amusement. She didn't like being a part of the joke. She huffed and walked faster to stay ahead of his pace.

"Avadiel, wait!"

She stopped and crossed her arms at her chest and looked at him. The amusement still shone in his dark gray eyes.

"Have you ever told him the truth, Orophin?" she asked.

Orophin's expression instantly changed to one of guilt.

"Orophin! How could you not tell him?"

"I tried, Avadiel," he argued, "but you don't know my brother. He wouldn't listen."

Orophin grinned, "Besides, it was so worth it to see that egg on his face."

Avadiel couldn't resist the smile that fell on her lips as the image came unbidden to her mind. Orophin began to chuckle again, and in a few seconds, she was laughing beside him. Soon they were both laughing so hard, they were both crying, and Avadiel was bent over with her laughter.

"I'm glad it is so amusing," a voice interrupted their joviality. Orophin instantly stopped laughing as he recognized the voice. Avadiel straightened and turned with a grin still on her face, which vanished instantly when her eyes met those of the Orophin's eldest brother.

"I thought you had returned to the borders," Orophin inquired.

"The Lady had a different request of me," he stated, his eyes never leaving Avadiel's. "I'm to escort our visitor to the High Talan."

_When had Haldir become so beautiful?_ Avadiel wondered. She blinked as she realized what thoughts had been running through her mind. She couldn't think of anything to say, and so she stood there staring dumbly.

After a moment, Orophin cleared his throat. Avadiel snapped out of her trace-like state and looked at her friend.

"I'll take care of your mare," he told her.

Her eyes flickered to Haldir, then back to Orophin. She said nothing, but she nodded and Orophin turned and headed in a different direction with Sirdail.

"My lady," Haldir said.

She turned back to him and saw that he had already turned and began walking away. She sighed and followed silently.

He led her down the paths under the trees and then up the stairs without a word. When they reached the top, he halted and gestured for her to continue. However, she had no intention of meeting with the Lady of Light until she had cleared up the misunderstanding between herself and the Marchwarden that had happened so long ago.

"I know you hate me," she started. He sneered at her and turned to began his descent down the stairs.

"It wasn't me!" she said to his back. He stopped and turned to stare at her.

"It wasn't my fault," she implored in a tone so soft it was almost a whisper.

His expression changed to one of disbelief, though he didn't come right out and call her a liar. He seemed to think about the incident, then he sneered at her again and turned and disappeared down the stairs.

Avadiel sighed again. _Haldir might be beautiful,_ she thought, _but it's too bad he's so much like Erestor._ Avadiel wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Avadiel," a voice called.

Avadiel turned and saw Galadriel waiting for her.

"My Lady," Avadiel said as she curtsied to the Lady of Light.

Galadriel walked over to her and embraced her. "Welcome back to Lorien."

"Thank you, My Lady."

Galadriel gestured with her hand, and they began walking.

"Tell me of your journey, Avadiel."

Galadriel led her to a room that reminded Avadiel of Elrond's library. She sat down after the Lady of Light and looked at her.

"What would you like to know?"

The ancient eyes held her gaze for several minutes and finally, Avadiel looked away. She felt quite naked in front of the Lady of Lothlorien. Galadriel spoke again.

"He knows you are following."

Avadiel looked back up. "Estel?"

Galadriel gave her a secretive smile, "I will not make you return to Imladris, nor will I keep you in Lothlorien. Your future is in your own hands."

Avadiel looked at the Lady of the Golden Wood in disbelief.

"But I caution you Avadiel," the older elleth warned. "This path is more dangerous than you know."

TBC


	15. The Breaking of the Fellowship

A/N: This chapter is for xavia.

SoG Ch 15

The Breaking of the Fellowship

With Orophin's help, Avadiel was able to stay hidden from the Fellowship, and far away from his brother. On the morning of the departure of the Fellowship, she and Orophin were at the stables getting Avadiel and Sirdail ready to leave when Haldir surprised them both by making an appearance. Orophin quickly wished Avadiel well on her journey, excused himself hastily and practically ran from the room.

Avadiel watched her friend's brother with interest, wondering what he could possibly be doing there, and thought briefly that perhaps Lady Galadriel had changed her mind and would not be allowing Avadiel to continue on her mission.

"I know the truth," Haldir finally said.

Avadiel looked away.

"I… I apologize," the ellon said hesitantly.

Avadiel looked up to his face in disbelief.

Haldir had the grace to look sheepish, "All these years I blamed you, and really it was my brothers. Orophin confessed last night."

"Oh," Avadiel replied, not knowing what else to say.

"As a peace offering, I'd like to give you this bow," he reached out to give her the bow he'd been carrying. Avadiel drew in her breath at its beauty. She stretched her arm out and lovingly grazed her fingers across the wood before finally grasping it and taking from the ellon. She looked over it, awed by its beauty. The wood was a dark color, and engraved with the leaves of the Mallorn and elven runes which said 'May the arrows set from this bow fly straight and true'.

"How did you know?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Know?"

"That I broke my bow."

He gave an astonished look, "I didn't. When I went to speak with Lady Galadriel this morning, I told her that I wanted to present you with a gift and she suggested that I find a bow to give you."

"Oh," Avadiel said, "of course."

Orophin had taken her broken one to see if it could be fixed, and determined that it was a lost cause.

"Which reminds me," he handed her the package he had also been carrying. "She also asked me to give you this."

"Thank you," she said as she took it from him.

They stood in awkward silence for several moments, and finally Haldir cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. I must go now and escort the Fellowship southward to the river."

She smiled then, "Farewell, Haldir."

He moved closer to her, close enough so that he could place a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish you a safe journey, Avadiel," he said.

Her hands were full, so she bowed her head slightly, "Thank you, Marchwarden."

An emotion flickered in his eyes, but it passed so quickly, Avadiel wondered if she had imagined it. He squeezed her shoulder softly, then released her and turned and walked away.

Avadiel returned to Sirdail's side and the task of tacking her up to leave Lothlorien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she rode along the ridge overlooking the Anduin, she ate fruit that she picked off trees as she passed underneath them, and hummed to Sirdail. Far ahead on the river, the Fellowship were rowing their boats towards the shore and she slowed the mare to a lazy walk. The trees blew softly in the breeze and in the distance, the sound of a rushing waterfall reached her ears. Everything was quiet and calm, yet the trees seemed to be telling her of an unknown danger. She wondered if Legolas was feeling it too.

Suddenly Avadiel stopped humming and pulled up sharply on Sirdail's reins and the horse jerked to a stop. A sound in the distance caught her attention and the elleth listened carefully. Over the sounds of the waterfall, she heard a male voice.

"Curse you! And all the Halflings!"

Avadiel dismounted and pulled her sword from its sheath on the side of the saddle. She carried it in one hand and the reins in another and moved towards the sound of the voice. Suddenly Sirdail snorted and pulled back, and the reins fell from Avadiel's hand. Avadiel looked at her horse.

"What is it, Sirdail?" she asked the animal as she placed a hand on the soft muzzle. Abruptly, the sounds of a horn shattered the silence of the forest and she changed direction slightly. Sirdail followed the elleth's steps, the reins now dragging the ground. Finally, Avadiel's sensitive ears picked up the sound of swords clashing, and she began running towards it.

She came to a ridge where she saw Boromir fighting valiantly against several creatures, the type of which Avadiel had never seen before. Behind Boromir was Merry and Pippin, defending the Man who was defending them. Avadiel seemed frozen, unable to force herself into the fray. Suddenly, she saw Boromir still as an arrow pierced his armor and lodged itself into his chest. Avadiel screamed.

Several of the creatures turned towards her as she charged towards the Fellowship members. Most of the creatures ignored her as Boromir was struck by a second, then third arrow. The creatures that moved to stop her were much larger than Avadiel, and as the first reached her and looked her in the face and growled, she gasped in fear. She parried the blow coming from the enemy's sword, and struck him down. Another came towards her as she saw most of the running away with Merry and Pippin in their arms.

"Merry!" she called in a panic. "Pippin!"

A sword came slashing towards her, and she moved to protect herself with her own sword. But the enemy was stronger, and his sword slashed her leg. She cried out in pain then bit her lip as she struck him down. Out of seemingly nowhere, Estel came into her line of vision and faced the creature who had struck down Boromir. She wished she could help him, but she had her own enemies still attacking her. A second blade drew her blood when it grazed her arm, but she wouldn't give up. She fought down the last one, and fell to her knees. She looked across the area and saw Estel standing over Boromir. She then looked down at the enemy that lay in front of her, his eyes open and seemingly staring at her, and her stomach lurched as her thoughts reminded her that she had been the one to take his life, even if hers had been in danger. She gasped at the pain then emptied her stomach on the forest floor. She stood up shakily, walked a few steps towards Estel, then fell to her knees again.

"Avadiel?" she heard Estel's voice from somewhere far away.

She looked up from the ground, her vision blurry. Three figures stood in front of her.

"Hobbits," she slurred. "Taken."

She swayed and someone grabbed her shoulders to keep her upright. She cried out as the hand grasped her where she had been cut on her arm.

"Poison," she heard one of the blurs say.

She closed her eyes.

"Avadiel!" she recognized Legolas' voice and struggled to open her eyes.

"Sirdail," she forced her lips to mutter. She heard a whistle, and then someone was picking her up. She took a deep breath and recognized the scent as Legolas. Her fingers grasped his tunic.

"Hold on, Avadiel," he whispered.

~TBC~


	16. Home of the Horse Lords

SoG Ch 16

Rohan, Home of the Horse Lords

Avadiel was bouncing. Her head hit something soft and damp with each bounce and every time she came down, her weight was on her stomach, which felt empty and bruised. She opened her eyes. The world was blurred, but she somehow made out rocks and yellowed grass and a horse's black hooves. Her braid was swinging, the end nearly dragging the ground. As the terrain passed under her, her stomach tightened and her mouth watered as her body rebelled against the treatment it was receiving. She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed back the bile that threatened to come out.

"Stop," she tried to say. She twisted, but it was no use. Her feet were tied to the stirrup on the other side of the horse, Sirdail she believed judging from the brown hair her head was bobbing against and the black hooves. Her arms were tied to the saddle on each side of her hip, she guessed so that she wouldn't fall off, but now that she was conscious, even barely, the cantering was making her nauseated.

She mistakenly opened her eyes again, and the ground swirled under her. She shut them quickly.

"Stop!" she said louder. This time it was loud enough and Sirdail came to a stop. She dared to open her eyes again. The world had stopped moving and a second set of hooves, white this time, were now in her line of sight. She tried to pick up her head to look at the rider, but couldn't.

"Avadiel," she recognized Legolas' voice from nearby. His boots came into her sight beside the white hooves. He walked over beside her, and she felt him untying her bonds on her hands. From behind her, she felt someone untying her feet as well. "Can you move?"

She slid from Sirdail's back, and her wobbly legs nearly gave out form under her, but Estel was there and caught her before she could fall. He helped her to the ground, and she took a deep breath and hung her head.

"Can you ride, Avadiel?" Estel asked as he handed her a water bag. She looked up at his concerned face, then took a sip of the water as she looked around.

"Where's Boromir?" she asked. A shadow passed over her friend's face.

Her gaze flickered to Legolas who had a solemn look. She looked back at Estel, his expression telling her all she needed to know. She looked around again.

"What about Frodo and Sam?"

"I'll explain everything, but we must move. Can you ride?"

"I think so," she replied. She handed him back the water bag, which he tied back to her saddle then reached down to help her to her feet. She was still wobbly, but he helped steady her. Legolas stood on the other side of Sirdail as Estel helped her mount. Once she was up, the ellon handed her the reins, and she thanked him with a small smile. She grasped the reins as well as part of the mare's black mane. After Estel was certain she had the strength to stay seated, he mounted his horse, and Legolas mounted his with Gimli. Estel led them over the plain, and the males all filled her in on things as they rode.

When she had no more questions and she was thoroughly filled in, Estel pulled his horse closer to Sirdail.

"What were you doing there, Avadiel?"

She shrugged, but before she could answer, they rode up to a pile of dead, burning carcasses. The males all dismounted, but Avadiel was afraid if she did that her legs would not hold her, so she steered Sirdail around the smoldering pile, looking for any sign of Merry or Pippin. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought that they might be dead. In her mind, she remembered their smiling, happy faces back in Imladris. From the other side of the pile, Estel let out a yell and she brought Sirdail around, dreading what he had found to cause his uncharacteristic emotional display.

She watched him on the ground, tracking on his hands and knees, as he looked at the grass and dirt, then crawled forward, then got up and rushed forward, proclaiming that the Hobbits were alive. Legolas and Gimli followed, and Avadiel walked Sirdail over to their horses, picked up their reins, and led them to follow Estel. They stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Fangorn Forest," Avadiel whispered.

Estel turned to her, "You should be safe here while we go in and find Merry and Pippin."

"But…" she started to argue, and stopped when he gave her a withering look. Avadiel sighed.

"I'll watch over the horses," she said, then rolled her eyes when Estel happily agreed. Not that she could do much looking in the forest anyway but that wasn't the point.

Estel entered the forest, followed by Gimli, but Legolas paused and looked at Avadiel.

"Do you need help getting down?" he asked.

"Er… no thank you, Legolas," she answered. "But…" she bit her lip.

"What is it?"

"What if something happens in there? What if it's a trap? What if you don't come out? What if you get lost?'

At her last question, he arched an eyebrow at her. He walked over to Sirdail and reached up to place his hand on top of hers.

"I promise you that no matter what happens in that forest, I will come back for you," he said sincerely. She looked down at his earnest expression and nodded. He released her and turned and disappeared into the forest behind Estel and Gimli.

Avadiel sighed, her brows furrowed, and her heart lurched at being alone. She decided to take the chance at getting down. The wound on her leg could probably stand to be cleaned and redressed. Estel had done when he could with it, and Elves healed faster than mortals, but with the blade being poisoned, it changed a few aspects of the situation. Avadiel pulled her feet out of the stirrups, lifted her right leg over and slid off of Sirdail. She put her weight on her left leg, which was her unwounded leg, and untied her pack and water bag from the saddle. She sat down in the grass and pulled her leggings up so that she could tend to her lower thigh.

The cut was several inches long- longer than she remembered it being. The skin around the wound was black. Although Elves weren't prone to scarring, she was certain that she would have a scar left from this. She remembered the cut on her arm, and lifted her sleeve to look at it. It was a superficial wound that hadn't touched her muscles and was already mostly healed. She pulled her sleeve back down and continued tending to her leg.

When she was done with that task, she opened her pack and saw an unopened package inside. She had forgotten about the package that Haldir had given to her. She had hastily shoved it into her bag while getting ready to leave Lothlorien. She tore into it, anxious to find out what was inside. She was pleased to see, wrapped in the leaves of the Mallorns, light brown squares of lembas- enough for their group to eat on for several days. Also inside, she found a cloak and pendant, which matched the ones the males wore. She pulled it out of the package and wrapped it around her. She put the lembas back in her pack and decided that she needed to get her strength back in her legs, so she stood up, wobbly at first, but then her balance returned and she stretched. Her leg still ached a little, and her stomach still felt bruised but overall she felt better than she had just a few hours ago. She whistled to Sirdail who was grazing a little ways off, and the mare lifted her head and then trotted over to her.

Avadiel nuzzled the mare's soft nose with her own nose, then kissed her. Sirdail had been a gift to her from her uncle. She wondered what Glorfindel was doing at this moment, and wondered how angry he would be when he found out that she was with Estel and Legolas. She thought back to the day of Elrond's secret council meeting and how angry he had been at her then. Knowing she had joined the quest would no doubt be the last straw. She somehow doubted that he didn't already know, but it surprised her that if he did, he didn't come looking for her, so that he could drag her kicking and screaming all the way back to Imladris.

Glorfindel had always been closer to her than either of her parents. Her mother had had her oldest sister and her father had had her brother. Glorfindel was unmarried, so he took "the wild child" as her father had often called her, under his wing and treated her as if she were his child. She sighed as she thought of her uncle and home. Maybe this had been a mistake after all. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone. She was still determined to prove herself, mistake or not.

She heard the sound of voices and turned to face the forest, her body suddenly tense. As they drew closer, she recognized Estel's and relaxed. She rounded up the horses and walked them towards the edge of the trees. As they came into view, she was amazed to see Mithrandir with them. He didn't see surprised at all to see her.

The wizard summoned his horse, and without any further discussion, they each mounted their rides, and Gandalf led them away,

TBC


	17. Welcome to Edoras

A/N: This chapter gave me a ton of trouble. I'm now attempting to have discussions regarding this fic on my LJ. If you're interested, check my profile for the URL. There you can also see a visual reference for the new OC introduced in this chapter. As always, reviews inspire, so please take the time.

SoG Ch 17

Welcome to Edoras

Avadiel and Legolas moved their horses behind Mithrandir and Estel. As they rode, Legolas and Gimli told Avadiel of Merry and Pippin.

The group rode hard for the rest of the day, made camp for the night, and then rode hard again the next morning. By midday, Edoras, sitting proudly on a hill in a valley of the White Mountains, was at last within sight. The wizard paused his mount and the others followed suit.

"Be careful what you say," he warned. "Do not look for welcome here."

They continued up the hill and entered the gate to the city. Avadiel felt a sense of warning grip her heart as she looked at the people milling about in the city. It was eerily quiet, with only the sound of the horses' hooves as they walked along the road. The people watched their odd group as they moved passed, but no one attempted to stop them or welcome them. Mithrandir stopped and got down from Shadowfax.

"Avadiel," he said as the others dismounted. "You will keep watch over the horses."

"But…" her protest was cut off by four males giving her a withering look. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Gee, I'm so glad I came on this journey."

"That was your own doing, Avadiel," Estel commented wryly. Avadiel's cheeks flushed in response. Her cheeks reddened further as she heard the Dwarf chuckle from behind her. Although her ellon companion had come to get along with Gimli, Avadiel just couldn't get used to the idea. She had not forgotten the day in Imladris when he had drawn his ax against the Elves. She had stepped between his weapon and her kin for Lord Elrond's sake then, but being on this journey had not endeared him to her, yet. She huffed, but gave no further response to his snicker.

Calmly and without further comment, she took the reins form Estel and Legolas.

"Be ready in case we need to leave quickly," the elvenprince said, and then she watched them as they walked the rest of the way up the hill to the Golden Hall.

Once they were out of sight, Avadiel sighed. She turned her body so that she could lean against Sirdail. As she stood by herself with only the horses for company, she glanced around the city. A short distance from her, hidden behind a barrel next to a house, she saw a child peeking around at her. She was young, Avadiel noticed, about five years old, she guessed. The child stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hello," Avadiel said.

The startled blue eyes widened further and she pulled herself back so that Avadiel couldn't see her.

"It's all right. I won't hurt you."

The little face peeked around again.

"What is your name?" the elleth asked.

The little girl did not respond, so Avadiel repeated the question.

"She doesn't understand you," an old woman a short distance away said.

Avadiel looked at the woman and back to the child, only to see that she had disappeared again.

"What is her name?" Avadiel asked the woman.

"Cearo," came the woman's impatient reply.

Avadiel repeated the name, and Cearo looked around at her again. Avadiel pointed to herself and pronounced her Elvish name, then frowned as the child disappeared again.

"She doesn't speak either," the woman commented.

"Is she your daughter?" Avadiel asked.

"She's no one's daughter."

"What do you mean?" Avadiel was now very confused.

"Her mother died in childbirth," the woman responded with a tone of annoyance. "Her father was recently killed in battle."

Avadiel's heart lurched as she looked back towards Cearo's hiding place.

"Who takes care of her?" Avadiel wondered aloud.

"She takes care of herself," the old woman replied coldly before turning and walking away.

Avadiel's eyes shifted towards the back of the retreating woman before returning her gaze back to the barrel.

"Cearo?" she called softly.

She let go of the reins she had been holding and reached into her pack for some food to give to the child.

Avadiel took several steps forward and called her name again. She heard Cearo gasp, she guessed due to their closeness. The brown-haired girl looked tentatively around the barrel and Avadiel held out the food to her. Cearo looked at the elleth's hand curiously, so Avadiel took a bite of the food to show her what it was. A small hand reached out to take the bit of offered food before Cearo disappeared behind the barrel once more. Avadiel sighed. Suddenly some commotion caught her attention and she turned to see a man clothes in black mounting Estel's horse.

"Stop!" she cried as she ran forward and grabbed the reins to keep him from galloping away.

"Get out of my way!" the man sneered, showing her his yellowed teeth.

"You're not taking this horse," Avadiel insisted.

The man kicked out his foot and Avadiel stumbled backwards, but held fast to the reins. He kicked the horse's sides and then once more kicked out at Avadiel when the horse didn't move. This time, he connected with her cheek, and she released the reins and covered her cheek in shock as tears temporarily blurred her vision. The man took advantage of her shock and kicked the horse's sides again, this time galloping away. Avadiel looked at the disappearing horse in dismay. If only she had stood with the horses like she had been told to! Estel would not be pleased.

Thinking of Estel's reaction, she looked back up the hill and saw that he and Legolas were running toward her, the former with a furious look on his face and the latter looking concerned.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, though she was sure the stinging red mark on her face indicated otherwise.

Estel grabbed her chin and forced her face towards him. While looking over the mark on her face he asked, "How did he get away with the horse?"

"I'm sorry," Avadiel's eyes filled with tears of humiliation. "I was distracted."

"Distracted?" Gandalf asked incredulously as he joined them. "What could have possibly distracted you?"

Avadiel looked over his shoulder towards where the child had been, but saw no sign of her.

"Never mind," the Maia said impatiently. "It's too late now."

Gandalf turned to his stallion and spoke to him while Estel took Sirdail's reins and the reins of Legolas' horse and walked away with them. Legolas remained behind, still looking at the elleth, concerned.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, fighting back tears that welled up once more. Legolas placed two fingers on the welt on her cheek. Her brows furrowed in pain.

"It stings a bit," she confessed. He spoke healing words and the sting disappeared, though the mark remained. "Thank you."

He traced the mark down her cheek with his fingers before finally breaking the contact at her chin. Behind him, a sight caught her eye and she glanced over his shoulder to see Cearo.

"Cearo!"

"Cearo?" she heard Legolas question as she walked briskly to the little girl. Cearo's eyes widened in fear as she glanced back and forth between the two Elves coming at her.

"It's all right, Cearo," Avadiel whispered as she crouched in front of the child, even though she knew Cearo would not understand her. She looked at Legolas, "Do you speak Rohirric?"

"Yes, of course. How do you know her name?"

"A woman told me," Avadiel replied. "She doesn't understand me. Would you please tell her I won't hurt her?"

The ellon complied with her question, and not only comforted Cearo and introduced them to her, but then proceeded to have an entire one-sided conversation with her, which Avadiel did not understand any of and Legolas did not interpret for her. When Legolas stopped speaking, Cearo looked at Avadiel with her large blue eyes and then launched herself at the elleth, attaching her arms firmly around Avadiel's legs. Avadiel looked up at the prince, who just shrugged his shoulders. Avadiel responded by rubbing Cearo's back.

"We had better head up to the Hall," he said after a minute or so.

"But what about her? Legolas, she doesn't have any parents. The woman told me- she takes care of herself!"

Legolas looked at the girl and spoke to her in her language again. Cearo's only reply to the ellon's apparent enquiry was to shrug her little shoulders.

"Bring her along," he decided. "Surely the king won't object. She looks like she could use a good meal."

Avadiel untangled the child's arm from her leg and took her hand firmly. Legolas explained to Cearo where they were going and what they were doing and then their odd group made their way up the hill to the Golden Hall.

~TBC~


	18. Journey To Helm's Deep

SoG 18

Journey to Helm's Deep

Avadiel sat up in the bed and stretched. She looked across the room at the child wrapped in a blanket, sleeping peacefully on the floor. It had been a busy couple of days in Edoras, and today they would be traveling. In a shroud of sorrow, the king had buried his only child, Theodred, who had been killed in the same battle in which Cearo's father had lost his life. Following that, Rohan's king had learned of Saruman's deception and decided to take his people to Helm's Deep, a fortress of Rohan. When Theoden's decision was made, Gandalf's reaction was to leave Edoras with the king's nephew, Eomer. Together they would search for members of the Rohirrim that had been banished by the man that had kicked Avadiel, and bring them to Helm's Depp to protect the people. Before he left them, the wizard had warned Avadiel to follow Estel's orders without question or complaint.

Cearo had attached herself to Avadiel, following her as though she were a shadow. For her part, Avadiel didn't mind, but she sometimes felt awkward taking care of the mortal child. Eowyn, the king's niece, had searched Edoras for someone willing to take Cearo into their home, and there was no shortage of people who agreed to a request from the White Lady of Rohan, but Cearo would not have it. Despite the language barrier, she seemed to trust Avadiel, and only Avadiel, wholly and completely. And it was for this reason that as they traveled three days later, Cearo rode in the saddle in front of Avadiel on Sirdail's back. She seemed delighted to be on horseback, though she still said nothing. So far the traveling didn't seem too bad, though it was far too quiet for Avadiel's comfort. She mostly rode Sirdail in the front of the group alongside Legolas, who was on Arod.

When night fell on the third day, Avadiel helped set up camp for many of the people from Edoras. Cearo followed her ever movement, until it was clear that exhaustion was taking over for the child. Avadiel set up a spot for her, and sat down beside the little girl's head and ran her fingers through Cearo's hair until she fell asleep. Avadiel watched the heavy eyelids reluctantly close then she looked across the campsites. She saw that Estel and Gimli were sharing a fire, but she didn't see Legolas anywhere. She looked into her fire and watched the flames dancing, and pondered why she felt such a strong disappointment at not being able to locate the ellon. She wished she could walk around and find him, and talk to him, but she couldn't leave Cearo alone.

"Avadiel?"

She glanced up from the fire to find the subject of her thoughts staring down at her. She smiled at the prince.

"Legolas. Please sit," she said.

He squatted down at her side, but did not sit. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all," she replied.

He cocked his head to the side just a fraction, "You seemed deep in thought."

She blushed furiously. What would he say if he knew that her thoughts had been focused on him? She smiled and shook her head.

"What will happen when we reach Helm's Deep?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not certain. It depends on what Saruman does."

She looked back at the fire and nodded.

"You should get some rest," he said as he stood. She looked back at him with a questioning look. "We don't know what's ahead."

"True," she replied. "What about you?"

He gestured towards Gimli and Estel, "I'll be doing the same."

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"We should reach Helm's Deep some time tomorrow. Good night," he said with a little wave.

"Good night," she replied to his back as he had already turned and walked away. She furrowed her brows at him, then shook her head, decided not to try to figure out an ellon, and laid down next to Cearo. She watched the little girl's chest rise and fall steadily, and at some point, she fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Legolas woke Avadiel at first light. She sat up, stretched, and took the ellon's hand when he offered it to help her up.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. He released her hand when she was fully on her feet. She felt a ripple in the air, and cocked her head to the side.

"Legolas?" she whispered.

"I know," he replied. "I feel it too."

Tension knotted in her stomach, and she looked around. Others were beginning to rise and get ready for the day's journey. Her brows furrowed with worry. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"All will be well. I'll be scouting out front today," he told her then dropped his hand from her shoulder.

The tension in the pit of her stomach increased at his words. Of course he would place himself in the forefront of any danger. She wasn't sure why she felt such a sense of dread at his words. Was it because he was the only one of her kin along on the journey, or was there something more?

He looked down at Cearo, who was still sleeping soundly, and stepped closer to Avadiel.

"Should we have any problems today, I want you to remember that the first priority is getting the people to Helm's Deep," he told her.

Avadiel followed his line of sight to the child and swallowed hard. She understood what he was telling her.

"Legolas," she looked back to his face, and his eyes met hers in an intense stare. "I promised Undomiel that I would look after Estel."

At this, he grabbed her on the upper arms. "_I_ will look after Estel," he said fiercely. She stared at him, surprised by the emotions swirling in his stormy eyes. He seemed to realize that he was still gripping her arms hard, and he let loose and took a step backwards.

"Forgive me," he said in a low tone as he looked at her arms. He looked back at her face, "Please, you must do this for me."

She nodded slowly, and he pulled her into his arms, relief passing over his expression.

"Whatever happens… whatever is to come, I will come and find you afterwards," he whispered in her ear. She choked back a sob at his emotions and nodded into his chest. He released her and turned and walked away. A single tear fell from her eyes, and she brushed it away hastily before anyone could see, then turned to wake Cearo and get the child ready to travel.

Several hours later, the feeling of danger had increased, and Avadiel was on edge. She was walking, her eyes constantly scanning the horizon for any sign of something out of place, sword in one hand, Sirdail's reins in the other. Cearo sat in the saddle, passing another day without speaking. Estel and Eowyn were nearby, as well as Gimli, all of whom were also walking. Legolas was far out in front of the group, also on foot.

A noise from ahead caught Avadiel's attention, and she paused in her steps. Sirdail's ears flickered as Avadiel saw Legolas disappear from the top of the hill he had been watching from. Beside her, Estel handed his horse's reins to Eowyn, then took off in a sprint up and over the hill. Within seconds, the Ranger was running back towards them.

"What is it?" Theoden asked.

"Wargs! We're under attack!"

Around her, the scene turned to chaos as people became panicked and many screamed out in terror and started running away. Avadiel had never seen a warg before, but judging from everyone's reaction, she thought they must be terrible creatures.

"All riders to the head of the column," Theoden called as Estel took the reins from Eowyn. When he was in the saddle, he looked over at Avadiel.

"Help Eowyn get the people to Helm's Deep," he ordered.

"But…" she stopped at his expression and huffed. She remembered Legolas' words from the morning, and turned away from her longtime friend. A soldier from Edoras walked over and held his hand out for Sirdail's reins. Avadiel bit her bottom lip, hesitant to give them to the man, but then handed them over. She reached up with her free hand and pulled Cearo from the saddle. She set the girl down, then grasped her hand and pulled her in the direction Eowyn was headed.

The riders began charging away from the people, and Avadiel passed Gimli on Arod, telling the horse to "Charge forward", though Arod was instead taking a step back.

Frustrated at being forced to leave Estel and Legolas and knowing the Dwarf would take part in it, she pulled her sword back, and smacked the gelding on the back flank with the broad side of it. He bolted forward, and Avadiel turned away, still pulling Cearo as she went. The little girl couldn't keep up with the elleth's broad and angry swift steps, and she stumbled and fell. Avadiel turned back to pick the child up, and she looked out towards the riders headed towards battle. She couldn't see Legolas, but she saw Estel, who had turned his horse around and was watching the people retreat. He made eye contact with her briefly before he tugged the reins to the left and kicked his horse to rejoin the group of riders. Avadiel quickly turned away.

In minutes, it became clear that little Cearo would not be able to keep up, so Avadiel stopped once more, removed her bow and quiver from her back, sheathed her sword on her belt, and hoisted the child on her back. She picked up the bow and quiver, and then hurried to help an old woman carry a large basket of food.

As they moved quickly, the sounds of battle eventually silenced. Avadiel looked behind every few minutes, anxious for the riders to join them. She had a very bad feeling.

The group eventually rounded a hill, and she heard someone exclaim that they were at Helm's Deep. She looked at the massive Keep built into the mountain. It was ugly and oppressive looking, not at all like her beautiful Imladris. Of course, there were few places in all of Middle Earth that could be compared to the beauty of Imladris. She felt a pang of longing for her home and swallowed a lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

Avadiel, Cearo and the old woman were the last to pass through the gates, and it was closed with a loud thud behind her. Avadiel suddenly felt like a trapped animal. It was the worst feeling she had had yet.

~TBC~

A/N: You know the drill- please review


	19. Helm's Deep

SoG Ch 19

Helm's Deep

Once inside, a man came over and took the basket from Avadiel and the other woman. Avadiel helped Cearo slide off her back, then put her bow and quiver back on to empty her hands.

"How can I help, Eowyn?" Avadiel asked when she found the White Lady.

"We're taking the food to the caves."

Avadiel picked up the first basket she saw, and followed the others who she hoped were making their way into the caves. Cearo followed her every step. When she got to the cave entrance, she stopped. Avadiel didn't like caves. Instead of going in, she handed the basket to a woman coming out, and then returned to where she had last seen Eowyn. She picked up a second basket, and retraced her steps to the cave entrance. She passed the basket over and turned to go get a third, when she heard the sounds of horses and someone yelling.

"Make way for the king!"

Avadiel grabbed Cearo's hand and pushed through the people moving towards the cave. She smiled when she saw Legolas walking through the crowd looking for her, but her expression changed in an instant when his eyes met hers. She was taken aback by the intense grief they held. She looked around for Estel and Gimli. Gimli, she saw, was making his way over to Eowyn, but she didn't see Estel.

"Where is Estel?" she asked the prince. He remained quiet, and looked down at the ground. "Legolas, where is Estel?" The prince looked back to her face, his brows furrowed in pain. Avadiel's heart was beating rapidly, and the pace of her breathing had quickened. From the distance, she heard Eowyn ask Gimli where Aragorn was. Avadiel's eyes flickered to the Dwarf.

"Fell," she heard Gimli choke out.

"No," Avadiel whispered, shifting her eyes back to Legolas. He held out his palm to her- inside lay Arwen's pendent. She shook her head slowly and whispered again, "No." Her lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the boy she'd known since he was a small child. Legolas stepped towards her and pulled her into an embrace. For a moment, she allowed him to hold her before remembered his words from the morning.

"_I will look after Estel."_

She pushed away from the ellon. "You told me you would look after him," she said an accusatory tone. Legolas' brow furrowed once more in pain and grief and Avadiel felt a sense of guilt wash over her. She knew that he would never purposely let anything happen to Estel- that he would do all he could to protect the Ranger, even if it meant his own life. But in her grief, Avadiel couldn't help herself. She felt betrayed. She turned away from Legolas, and pushed her way through people to get away from him, ignoring him when he called her name.

Her tears blinded her as she walked, though she had no idea where she was headed. When she stopped, she was on the top of the battlements, and she looked out toward the plain, praying to the Valar that somehow, Estel would come riding over the ridge. She turned away from the view, and sat on the cold stone, where she drew her knees up to her chest and let her face fall into her hands and then she wept for her friend.

She felt a tug on her sleeve and heard a little voice, "'Vay de elle?"

Avadiel looked up in surprise to see Cearo looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Cearo!"

The little girl reached over to the elleth and placed the palms of her tiny hands on each of Avadiel's cheeks and attempted to wipe away the wetness there. Avadiel smiled sadly, and then pulled the child to her and hugged her. Caero returned the embrace. They sat together on the battlement for quite some time, ignoring the people who bustled around. Suddenly, somewhere below, Avadiel heard a voice exclaim, "He's alive!"

Avadiel released Cearo and stood up to look over the edge of the battlement. She gasped at what she saw.

"Estel!"

She picked up Cearo and sprinted down the battlement and the stairs. She worked her way through the people until she found Gimli.

"Where did he go?"

The Dwarf gestured to the throne room of the Keep. She hurried in that direction, Cearo in tow on her hip. Gimli followed them. She entered the room, and stopped when she saw the Ranger. His tone was serious as he spoke with the Rohan King.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Estel was saying.

Avadiel's eyes shifted to Legolas, who stood, as always, in a protective stance behind Estel. As though sensing her looking at him, his gaze shifted to meet hers. His expression was sad, but when he looked at her, something in it flickered for a brief second. Avadiel felt a wave of guilt over her last words to the prince, and she broke the stare when she looked down to the floor.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose… to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall," Estel continued.

At Estel's words, she looked up in alarm. Ten thousand? Here by nightfall? Avadiel swallowed hard.

"Let them come," Theoden said as he brushed past her. She watched him leave the room, astonished at his reaction, then turned back to Estel, who had walked over to her.

"Estel," she said in a breathy tone, then hugged her friend. Over his shoulder, she saw Legolas watching. "It is good to see you."

She pulled away and looked the Ranger in the face. "Do not frighten me like that again," she poked him in the chest.

He gave her a small smile, which vanished as quick as it came, and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Avadiel, I'll need you to help get the people into the caves."

She started to protest, but his eyes shifted to Cearo, as though to make a point.

"Alright," she said in defeat. He nodded to her, and she watched as he followed Theoden's steps out the door. She turned back once more to see that Legolas had moved next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will come find you later," he whispered.

She nodded her head, and then he was gone as well, followed by Gimli. Only Cearo remained with her in the room. She sighed.

"Come on Cearo, let's go help."

The little girl had fallen into her silence once more, and she looked at Avadiel with her big innocent eyes. Avadiel's heart tightened as she remembered Estel's words. She picked up Cearo and held her snugly then placed her back on the ground, and took the child's hand. Together, they headed towards the caves.

Though she was reluctant to do so, Avadiel felt that she would get more accomplished if she left Cearo in the caves while she worked. Cearo was not easily convinced that Avadiel would come and find her later, and it took several minutes to persuade her to stay. Finally Avadiel was able to leave her little shadow behind and concentrate on getting some work done. As she helped people into the caves, Estel approached her.

"Avadiel, we are getting ready to secure the door into the caves," he said.

Avadiel stared at him blankly.

"It's time for you to go into the caves with Eowyn," he said reluctantly.

Avadiel looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

She saw Legolas and Gimli approach from behind the Ranger.

"I need you in the cave with Eowyn," Estel repeated.

"No," Avadiel shook her head adamantly.

"Avadiel…" Estel pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"No Estel," she stated. "Now I have gone along with your orders thus far, but the fact is, I am not under your command here."

"Then why are you here?" he demanded, losing his patience with her defiance.

"I am here to help you."

"Then get into the caves."

"How does that help you?" her voice started to raise.

"Because then you won't be a distraction to me," his voice raised with hers.

"I can take care of myself!" her voice got louder.

"Then you can get on your horse and ride back to Imladris right now!" he shouted back.

Avadiel's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't have time for this," Estel commented, lowering his voice once more. "You can get into the caves, or you can return home. If you leave now, you can get to safety."

Avadiel's eyes flashed with rebelliousness, "You can not command me, Estel. If I choose to stay here and fight, that is what I will do!"

"I've given you your choices. What is your decision?" Estel's voice now lowered to a dangerous level, and Avadiel knew he was serious. She looked pleadingly over his shoulder to the Elvenprince.

"Legolas, you are a prince of my kindred. It is in your authority to command me. Tell him. Tell him that I can stand by you and fight."

Estel looked behind him to Legolas, who looked distinctly awkward.

"I can not," the ellon finally said. "Go to the caves with Eowyn, Avadiel."

Avadiel knew she had been defeated and she felt betrayed by Legolas once more. Her eyes welled with tears and she blinked them back furiously. Mustering what dignity she could, she straightened her back, lifted her nose slightly, and pushed herself forcefully past the group of males as she headed towards the caves.

"Avadiel, wait," Legolas called from behind her. She ignored him and continued walking.

"Stop," a grip on her arm stopped her from going further. She turned and looked into Legolas' eyes. Anger surged inside her and she slapped his arm away and began moving again toward the cave entrance. The tears that she had blinked back earlier welled once more, and this time, she could not blink them back.

"Please," he gripped her arm once more and she was forced to stop walking, but she did not look at him again. "You must understand…"

"I don't have to understand anything," she cut him off, looking angrily into his eyes.

"I am sorry."

"I made a promise, Legolas."

"I know you did," he replied. "I will watch over him."

Avadiel snorted, "Like you did yesterday with the wargs?"

His expression instantly changed to hurt and his hand dropped from her arm.

"I am sorry," he repeated.

Tears of anger and betrayal ran down her face, and she looked sadly at him and shook her head, unable to say anything further. She turned away for a third time, but he grabbed her again and stopped her once more.

"I will come for you when this is over, I promise."

She rolled her eyes and closed them, then took a deep, shuddering breath. Her eyes snapped open in surprise when Legolas put his hands on her cheeks. He closed the gap between them, and then his soft lips were on hers. His hands left her cheeks and his arms embraced her, pulling her closer to him as the kiss deepened. Avadiel closed her eyes again, this time swept up in unknown and unusual feelings. She had never been kissed before and her heart thumped inside her chest. As Legolas gripped her even harder, an image flitted across the lids of her closed eyes- a familiar face, not of the one who embraced her now. She broke the kiss with a gasp, then pushed the ellon away. She noted his surprised look only briefly, because she turned from him and sprinted away to the caves.

~TBC~


	20. Caged

SoG Ch 20

Caged

When Avadiel reached the entrance to the cave, she had to wait to enter, because there were males of all ages leaving the cave. She watched, bewildered as a boy no more than 9 years old walked by her. Even from outside the cave, she could hear women sobbing from within, and she pushed her way through to look for Eowyn.

"What is going on?" she asked the White Lady when she found her.

Eowyn looked sadly at the elleth, "My uncle has ordered any man old enough to wield a sword to go to the armoury."

Avadiel sucked in a gasp and looked around at the women in the cave, many of them holding each other for support as they cried, some of them clutched smaller children left behind. She now felt determined to be out fighting. She was capable, her arrows true. It was a ridiculous notion that she should be locked in the cave when she could fight. She turned from Eowyn to make her way back out of the cave, but it was too late. As she took her first step toward the exit, the loud rumble of the entrance being sealed reached her ears.

"Wait!" she cried as she ran forward. "Wait! I can fight!" When she reached the door, she banged on it with her fist. "Let me out! Let me out!"

It was no use, the door had been sealed shut from the outside, and the women and children, along with the very elderly of Rohan and the lone Elf from Imladris were now shut safely within the cave of the mountain.

Avadiel continued her banging and screaming until her fist hurt, then she turned and leaned against the door. Exhausted, she slid down until she was sitting and she pulled her knees to her chest and let her head fall forward against them. She sighed, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

The air shifted beside her and she looked up to see that Cearo had sat down beside her, pulled her knees up to her own little chest, and laid her cheek on her knees so that she could stare at the elleth. Avadiel gave the child a small smile and put her arm around Cearo's shoulders.

"It is going to be alright," the elleth said. She hoped her tone was reassuring, since she knew that Cearo could not understand her language. She looked around the cave for the first time and noticed how the walls sparkled. It was oddly comforting. The people left behind had moved far into the cavern. The wailing had diminished to quiet sobbing, and most of the expressions Avadiel saw were terrified.

"It is going to be alright," she repeated loudly.

The sobbing continued to lessen until silence had finally descended. From deep within the cave, a new sound reached Avadiel's ears, and her muscles tensed. She knew the others could not yet hear the marching of some ten thousand Uruk Hai, but knew they soon would.

"It is going to be alright," she whispered to herself. She leaned her head back against the door and sighed heavily. She was starting to feel as though the cave was closing in on her, and her breathing started coming faster. There was a reason that Elves didn't live in caves.

As the women became aware of the marching, the amount of tension in the cave increased. Even infants were silent. Women who held those babies, tightened their hold. Eventually the marching became deafening and suddenly stopped. Everyone looked around at each other. Then Avadiel jumped, startled by a new noise.

From within the cave, they could hear the clear war chant of the army of Isengard. Beside Avadiel, Cearo began to tremble. Avadiel set her legs down and pulled the child into her lap.

"Shhh…" she whispered as she brushed her fingers through Cearo's hair.

The chanting stopped and Avadiel's muscles tensed further. The fighting would now begin. She closed her eyes and silently prayed, begging the Valar to keep her friends safe and spare the people of Rohan. Her eyes snapped open when there was a loud boom and the cavern shook. Like many others, Avadiel gasped. Whatever had caused the earth to shake, was not a good thing. Avadiel helped Cearo to her feet and then stood and pulled on the handle of the door. Her own safety was the furthest thing from her mind as she worried for the safety of those outside of the cave. She was frustrated and angry at being kept away from the fighting.

The door refused to budge, and she shrieked in her frustration. She shook her head and closed her eyes again, hands still grasped on the round handle of the door. An image came into her mind- a child's face… a child of the Eldar. She opened her eyes and shook her head in confusion. The child was not one that she knew, yet had looked so very familiar. What did it mean? Was it a sign of hope sent to her from the Valar?

A loud banging from somewhere outside the door startled her from her thoughts and several women near her gasped. A second bang, and people began to become hysterical, screaming and crying that they were going to die. Avadiel pushed away from the door.

"Eowyn?" she called. "Eowyn!"

She found the Shieldmaiden clutched in the arms of an older woman.

"Is there any other way out of this cave?"

"None that I know," the Lady's voice was filled with despair.

"There is," an old woman said from nearby.

Avadiel and Eowyn looked at the woman. "That way," she gestured.

The elleth looked back at Eowyn, "Get them moving."

Avadiel didn't wait for a response. Instead, she pushed her way back to the door. It had gotten quiet again, which made Avadiel nervous. Cearo moved to her side, and she picked the child up and handed her to a woman nearby. She then pulled her sword from its sheath and stood there to wait. A long time passed and the people were moving away to the back of the cave. Avadiel knew she wouldn't be able to give them much time if the Uruks came through the door. She heard sounds on the other side, and her muscles tensed once more. She would have a clear hit on whomever came through it and she pulled her sword back, ready.

The door opened, and she swung her weapon.

The clang of two swords meeting echoed in the cave. Avadiel looked at her opponent.

"Estel!"

She dropped her sword and took a step back, then sagged to her knees and began sobbing into her hands with relief. Estel stepped in and moved out of the way of the door and crouched beside her. He laid a hand gently on her shoulder. When she looked back up, he offered his hand to help her up. She took it gladly, and once on her feet, she threw her arms around him.

"Thank the Valar that you're safe!" she told him.

"There were many losses," he responded.

She stopped smiling at his words and pulled from the embrace. "Legolas?"

"No, Legolas is well."

The people were starting to leave the cave and Avadiel was anxious to get out as well.

"I am going to see if I can find him," she told her friend. She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand.

"Avadiel, wait."

She looked back at his face. Something was very wrong.

"I have to tell you something first," he warned.

"What is it?"

"The Elves…" he choked up as she looked at him, confused.

"The Elves? What Elves?"

"Lord Elrond sent many of your kin to stand beside Men," he finally worked out.

Avadiel gasped at this news. Elrond had sent Elves, which meant Elves from Imladris.

"Who, Estel?"

She wasn't asking who had been sent, but who had come from Imladris and had been killed. Estel took a deep breath.

"Who Estel?" she asked with more urgency when he didn't answer.

He grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Your father."

~TBC~


	21. A High Price

SoG Ch 21

A High Price

Avadiel's knees buckled and she collapsed into Estel's arms. She clutched at his shoulders as grief overwhelmed her.

"Take me to him Estel," Avadiel pleaded as she looked up into his eyes.

"No," he replied. "Not yet."

"Estel," her tone was begging.

"I promise I will take you, but you should wait."

She pulled herself to her feet, "Take me to him, Estel, or I will find someone who will." She pushed her way past him and through the crowd trying to exit the cave.

"Avadiel, wait!" Estel called as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "I will take you."

The smell of death already hung heavily in the air, and when the first bodies came into view, Avadiel had to work to stop herself from gagging. The distinction between the races was evident immediately, and seeing the Elves lying dead in the golden armor brought the reality of the situation down hard on Avadiel. She could not keep the sob from escaping when she saw the first face she recognized. Estel put his arm under hers and ushered her through the maze of bodies. As they got closer to the Deeping Wall, she saw the massive hole and remembered how the earth had trembled. She wanted to ask Estel how it had happened, but she just couldn't make the words come.

He led her up the stairs and stopped. She looked down at the faces and her vision blurred with tears again. So many had been killed! She blinked back the tears furiously, then gasped.

"Oh!" she cried.

Estel had warned her, but like usual, she had not listened. In truth, she had hoped that Estel had been wrong, but it was not so. There in front of her lay Himdirith, her father, his armor splattered with his own red blood. Avadiel fell to her knees beside him. The killing blow was evident and she had to look away. Estel had been right. She should have waited, but no amount of time could have prepared her for the near decapitation in front of her. Estel put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she grasped it for support.

"I'm sorry Avadiel," he said.

She did not respond- what could she say? Behind her, Estel sighed heavily.

"There is something else."

Avadiel turned and look up, grief marring the features of her face. He pulled his hand from her shoulder and pulled a folded parchment from inside his tunic and held it out towards her.

"He seemed to know what would happen, Avadiel. He asked me to give this to you."

Avadiel's brows furrowed in confusion, but she took the offered parchment. She opened it and a small pendant and chain fell out. Her lips fell apart in surprise when she picked it up and looked at it.

"This belonged to my mother," she told Estel, who crouched down beside her to look at the necklace. She looked at Estel, "He knew I was here. How did he know I was here?"

His only response was silence and she grew angry.

"He came here because of me," her voice raised with each word. "This is my fault."

She looked down at the parchment, which was completely blank and apparently only used to hold the necklace. She sighed and looked at her father's face, trying desperately not to look at where his head was severed. Avadiel and Himdirith had never had a typical father-daughter relationship. Although he was a loving father, she had always been closer to Glorfindel. But that did not mean that she did not love her father. She was devastated by his death. She grasped his hand and leaned over his body until her cheek rested on his chest.

"This is my fault," she whispered as a single tear made its' way from the corner of her eye and rolled over her nose, then dropped to the armor.

"It is not your fault," a voice said from behind them. Avadiel lifted her head and was startled to see Haldir at Helm's Deep. "Your father was an honorable ellon. He would have answered the call of Lord Elrond even if you had not been here."

His words brought her little comfort, but the compassionate look on his face- Haldir of all Elves!- nearly undid her. She rose to her feet and went to him, surprising them both by embracing him. Estel was her friend, but he was mortal, and so could never understand her feelings.

"Come away, Avadiel," Haldir whispered to her as he held her.

Her sobs came then.

"There is nothing you can do now. Let the others handle it."

She wanted to stay with her father's body, but knew Haldir was right, so she allowed him to lead her away without argument. She could not look back.

"Where is Glorfindel?" she asked Haldir when her sobs lessened to a sniffle.

"Protecting Imladris while Lord Elrond is in Caras Galahad."

Well that made sense, she thought. Thankfully, he hadn't been here. They stopped at the entrance of the cave.

"Will you be all right alone?" the ellon asked.

She sighed heavily, the weight of her father's death heavy on her. But she nodded her head at him anyway, even though she knew she'd be better off with someone at her side.

Haldir put a hand on her shoulder and she looked into his eyes.

"Someone will come find you later," he told her, then turned and walked away when she acknowledged his statement with a nod.

She couldn't make herself go back into the cave, and she felt a brief twinge of guilt as she wondered where Cearo was. She hoped someone was watching over the child.

"Avadiel," Gandalf's voice startled her from her reverie and she turned from the cave entrance to see him walking towards her. She waited as he approached her.

"Are you well child?" he asked.

"I will be well," she replied.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "There are many injured," he finally said. "We could use your Elven skill for healing."

"I can but try. I am not as skilled as many others of my kin."

She followed him to a room where many wounded were already laying in rows, and she got to work. She noticed a few other Elves also among those working to heal the injured. She had to leave the more serious injuries to the others, as she truly was not as skilled as she should have been. As she worked, she berated herself for not studying more when she had the chance to. As more wounded were brought in, she shook her head sadly. The price of this war was so high. They just couldn't lose it now.

~TBC~


	22. Return to Edoras

A/N: See my LJ for more info. Link in my profile.

SoG Ch 22

Return to Edoras

"Come back to Lothlorien with me, Avadiel."

Avadiel looked over the top of the saddle at Haldir and tried to judge his expression. He was taking the handful of Elves who had survived and returning with them to the Elven Realm. She tilted her head to the side as she studied his face. Was he simply offering out of obligation, or did he actually want her to return with him? Perhaps Lord Elrond had asked him to bring her back to Lothlorien when he returned. It was a tempting offer, she could not deny that. She missed home, and the loss of her father made the longing for Imladris even worse. But as she looked beyond the ellon and watched Estel saddle his own horse, she knew she had to fulfill her obligation to Arwen. She could not abandon Estel now.

"I thank you, Haldir," she said as she turned her attention back to him. "But I must stay."

Haldir turned slightly so that he could see who she had been looking and then turned back to Avadiel with a raised brow.

"Are you in love with the mortal?" he whispered heatedly, his raised brow furrowing with the other.

Avadiel's eyes widened in surprise, both at his tone and his accusation, then she began to laugh. As Haldir's expression changed from confusion to bewilderment and eventually to anger, Avadiel laughed harder. How could anyone think she was in love with Estel? Thinking about it made her laugh until her sides ached. Haldir crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Avadiel.

"I'm sorry, " she finally managed to say between giggles. "No, I'm not in love with Estel. He is a friend, and more importantly, Undomiel loves him."

Her laughter died as she spoke and at the mention of Arwen's name, a look of understanding passed over Haldir's face.

"Well, here is where I leave you then," he commented shortly and turned to go. Avadiel didn't know whether to feel happy or offended that he didn't try harder to convince her to go. Haldir wasn't the type to just give up. Avadiel frowned.

"Haldir," she called.

He turned back to face her, an irritated look gracing his features.

"You think I'm wrong to stay, don't you?" she asked.

"That is not for me to decide," he replied.

"I would like nothing more than to return home. But I cannot. I've always been known as the "rebellious" one, the "wild child", the "undependable" elleth. This is my chance to prove I am none of those things."

"Do you not think there is another way?" he responded. "A better way?"

Avadiel shook her head violently, "I took an oath and I intend to keep it."

"Even if it costs you your life?" he asked.

"Even if."

She noted the look of respect that flitted across his face briefly as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Then I wish you a safe journey."

Without another word he turned and walked away. Avadiel sighed to herself as she watched him join the group of Elves. Legolas stood with them, waiting to give them his farewell. He looked towards Avadiel as she watched him. His expression changed when he caught her looking at him, and when he waved her over, she reddened in embarrassment, shook her head and turned away. Sirdail pawed at the ground, ready to go. Avadiel had one more task though, before she could leave Helm's Deep.

She sighed heavily, straightened her shoulders, and walked briskly away from the chaos of the groups headed away from the mountain. She made her way through the maze of crowds until there were no people left around her and then she made her way on her own to the place where her father had died. Grief washed over her as she remembered seeing him that day.

She clenched her fists and looked to the horizon. From over the top of the battlements, she could see the group of Elves moving away swiftly. Her eyes wandered back to the sky.

"I'm sorry, Adar," she whispered. "I love you."

From behind her, someone cleared their throat, and she turned to see Legolas. She found herself reddening again, and quickly brushed away the tear that had escaped the corner of her eye.

"I apologize for interrupting your solitude. I thought I might find you here," he told her. "It's time to leave Helm's Deep behind us."

Something in his tone of voice made her pause. Could she leave Helm's Deep behind completely, and just forget everything that had happened there? She looked away, back to the horizon and stepped to the edge of the battlement. Her hair danced in the breeze as she contemplated leaving and all that would be behind them. He took two steps forward and was suddenly beside her.

"It's not too late to return with Haldir," he commented. "If that is your wish."

The Elves were small now, far in the distance but she knew Sirdail could easily catch up to them. She briefly wondered what she would feel in a week or a month, or even a year from now if she just left now. She turned her face towards the prince and a strand of hair blew across her line of vision. His hands moved faster than hers when they both reached up to grab it, and he tucked it behind her ear, brushing the edge of it gently. A chill ran up Avadiel's back at his tender touch.

"Legolas, Avadiel!" Gimli called from below. Legolas looked towards his friend as Avadiel gave one last longing look towards the Elves, who were very nearly out of sight. She sighed.

Legolas took her arm in his and led her away, telling her that there would be two groups leaving Helm's Deep- one to confront Saruman, the other to return to Edoras. It had been decided that she would return to Edoras with Eowyn. Despite her protests, she felt a little bit of relief when the groups separated. She didn't feel in a confront-a-wizard state of mind. She just hoped that they would be safe, especially Estel. With Mithrandir by his side, Avadiel felt certain that she wouldn't really be needed. Besides, she thought as Caero came running up to her, there were other places she could be of use.

TBC


	23. In the Hall of Theoden

SoG Ch. 23

In the Hall of Theoden

The soles of Avadiel shoes snapped on the stone as she paced the length of the great hall. She reached the window and looked out toward the plain, but it was still eerily empty. It had been five days since she and Eowyn had left Helm's Deep. Estel and the others would return at any moment, and not soon enough for Avadiel. She had woken that morning with an uneasiness in her heart- a heavy sense of foreboding that she could not shake, and she had been pacing ever since. She sighed as she turned away from the window and resumed her pacing. It was nearing the time for the evening meal, and Avadiel was contemplating taking Sirdail out to search for Estel. Her instinct however, was telling her to stay. So she continued her impatient pace.

She reached the back of the hall, keenly aware of the Men whose eyes followed her steps. Every minute that passed, Avadiel's uneasiness grew. She reached the window again and stopped her pacing long enough to scan the horizon before turning away once more.

"My Lady," a voice interrupted her thoughts as she reached the back of the hall once more. She looked up to see Eowyn. "We are planning a great feast for my uncle's return. Could you help me?"

Avadiel glanced towards the front of the hall, wanting to check the view from the window one more time before joining Eowyn, but instead she looked back at the Shieldmaiden and nodded. Eowyn gave her a thankful smile and led her to the kitchens. There was a flurry of activity, and this excited Avadiel, knowing that Eowyn was expecting the riders at any moment.

"One of our cooks is ill, so if you could just help here," Eowyn said, pointing to where the huge pots of broth were boiling over the fires. The Rohan woman handed Avadiel a piece of cloth, and Avadiel looked around at the others to see what she should do with it. Noticing that the others had used similar pieces as a protection over their dresses, Avadiel worked it over her dress and tied it around her neck. Eowyn left her then, and Avadiel again found herself looking around, wondering what to do next.

"Here," a woman said as she handed Avadiel a long spoon. "Stir."

Avadiel walked over towards the fires and did as she was told, thankful that the woman spoke the common tongue and Avadiel could understand her. Most of the conversation in the room was in Rohirric, and eventually she gave up trying to understand it, and just moved from pot to pot, stirring.

After a while, more women came and Avadiel was able to leave. She headed straight back to the hall to resume her pacing, despite the fact that her feet were now aching. Her unease had gotten worse, and she knew if she looked and saw no riders forthcoming, she would be making a trip to search for them. It was unnecessary however, as she walked the long corridor that led to the hall and heard a man exclaim, "Make way for Theoden King!"

Avadiel moved her feet faster and her heart soared with relief when her friends came into view. Making her smile even wider, was the fact that they returned with two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. Avadiel rushed forward to hug Estel.

"Thank the Valar that you are safe. I was so worried!"

She welcomed them all, pausing at the wizard. The sense of unease tore through her as she looked at him, and her face screwed up into an expression of confusion. He smiled reassuringly at her, before following the king to the throne. She glanced at Gimli, then Legolas before settling her gaze on Estel.

"What happened?"

"Saruman is dead," he replied, then brushed past her before she could ask more questions.

"But…" she watched him walk towards the throne, surprised both at his statement and his delivery of it. She turned to Legolas and Gimli. "What was that all about?"

Before Legolas could say anything, Gimli replied, "Must be hungry. Let's get something to eat, Legolas."

The Dwarf gesture to his ellon companion, and Legolas shrugged to Avadiel before following his friend. Avadiel's mouth dropped open in disbelief, then she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. Well, she wasn't going to be ignored! Just as she took a step forward to catch up with the odd pair of friends, a woman stepped up to her and handed her a goblet.

"Wine for the king's toast, my lady," the woman spoke to Avadiel in the common tongue. Avadiel took the goblet with a nod and then realized that she had lost Gimli and Legolas in the crowd. She huffed again in annoyance. Avadiel got onto her tiptoes to try to find Legolas' blond hair over the top of the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was impossible to move through the throngs of people in the Hall, so she stood back, waiting for people to take their seats. She finally spotted Estel near the front, but the Rohan King had now entered, and now she would have to wait. She found a place in the very back to stand and watched as Eowyn handed him a goblet.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood..."

Avadiel instantly thought of her father. She recalled the brief look of pride on his face the first time he had seen her fire an arrow into the dead center of the target, before gruffly proclaiming that proper ladies wore dresses, and didn't allow their arms to gain so much muscle that it would give them the look of an ellon.

"HAIL!"

The cry startled Avadiel out of her thoughts and she frowned. This was not a victory, she thought. Helm's Deep had been a slaughter. Around her in the Hall, people smiled and laughed as they drank. Avadiel's expression turned to disgust and she thrust her goblet towards the person standing nearest her. Without waiting for the man to take it, she let go and turned and walked out of the hall, closing the door hard behind her. The sun was just below the horizon and the first stars were beginning to twinkle at her. She sat on the edge of the loggia and let her legs hang over.

For several hours she stayed there, completely still as she watched the colors of the sunset transform to the darkness of the night. The feeling of unease that had held her attention since morning had not passed, and as the laughter inside the hall drifted to her ears, she found herself becoming more and more troubled. She wondered what was going on back home, if Lord Elrond and her uncle were okay. What was happening with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir? Had the forces of Mordor invaded Imladris? Could that be the cause of her unease? She glanced towards the stables and then over her shoulder at the door. The noises were becoming more muted as the night went on. She thought of Estel and all her reasons for being there, but there was a pull on her soul that she couldn't settle down.

She sighed heavily and looked back towards the stables. The truth was, Estel didn't need her. In fact, he didn't particularly want her there. She made up her mind then and set her jaw in determination. She stood up and started towards the door, then thought better of it and turned away, taking a few steps towards the stairs. Behind her, the door opened.

"Avadiel!"

Avadiel turned to see the Elf Prince leaving the hall. He closed the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he cocked his head slightly at an angle.

She looked at him with imploring eyes, "I've had this feeling all day…" As she spoke, Avadiel set her fingers against her breast plate as if showing him. "Something bad is about to happen, or IS happening. I have to go home."

Legolas' brow furrowed. "You were just going to leave?"

Avadiel crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "No, I was going to get Sirdail ready."

He took several steps to close the space between them and put his hands on her arms. "You cannot go on your own," he said.

She shrugged her arms out of his light grip, "You smell like those Men." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, then brushed past him.

"I'm going to get my things. I'll find you before I go." She said as she headed into the hall. By now it was deserted, except for Eowyn and Estel. Avadiel frowned and narrowed her eyes at the sight of Estel holding the Shieldmaiden's hand. Clearly if he had made any promise to Arwen, it meant nothing. She let the sight of the two mortals together ease her conscience for breaking her own vow to stay with Estel until the One Ring was destroyed. She changed her path and turned quickly so that they wouldn't see her. She made her way through the halls and headed toward the room where she had been staying. As she turned the final corner, she heard Merry from down the hall.

"Pippin!"

Avadiel quickened her steps.

"HELP!"

Avadiel threw open the door and gasped at the sight before her. Pippin held a flaming ball and his body jerked several times. Not stopping to think, Avadiel grabbed it from him, a move she instantly regretted. Her body was filled with a burning sensation as though she was on fire. Her muscles tensed throughout her entire body and she could not let go of the flaming ball. In her mind, her thoughts shifted from the pain she was feeling to images of Imladris burning and the people she knew and loved being slaughtered.

"Where is the Ring?" a menacing voice asked inside her head. She saw a flaming eye in her thoughts and she shivered as Sauron spoke. She remembered the Council of Elrond, and seeing the Ring from her place in the tree, and how it spoke seductively. Her knees started to buckle as she tried to shut him out of her mind. Images of her friends, of Lord Elrond and her uncle, passed through her mind.

"You can save them if you tell me where the Ring is."

Avadiel squeezed her eyes shut.

"If you do not..."

The scenery in her mind shifted to a mountainside city that she had never seen before. It was burning. Then saw an image of her father at Helm's Deep, then an image of Glorfindel the same way, then Elrond and Arwen. She thought of the Ring and imagined what it would be like to use it to destroy Sauron, before he destroyed them all. In her mind, he raged at her thought.

"NO!" she finally was able to cry out. Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, the force of the ball hitting the ground causing Avadiel's grip to fail. The feeling of being on fire left her once the ball left her hands and rolled away, and she lay on the floor sobbing. Someone put their arm under her neck and helped her sit up, and she turned slightly to see Legolas.

"Avadiel!"

She could say nothing. She was shocked and felt violated by Sauron's invasion of her mind. She grasped Legolas' tunic and held on tightly, as though she were holding on for her very life. He put his arms around her and held her as she wept. Estel joined them, speaking words of Elvish healing over her. She did not see the concerned look he gave Legolas.

TBC


	24. A Parting of Ways

SoG Ch 24

A Parting of Ways

Estel was speaking to Legolas in a language that Avadiel couldn't understand. Not that she wanted to. Her tears had subsided, but her body continued to tremble. She was oblivious to everything around her except for the tone of her friend's voice as she quivered in Legolas' arms.

"Avadiel?"

Avadiel's eyes focused on Mithrandir, who had squatted down in front of her. She didn't answer him.

"What did you see, Avadiel?"

Estel squatted down beside the wizard and Avadiel's eyes shifted to his, then she gazed at the floor.

"Imladris was burning," she said, her voice so hoarse it was almost a whisper. Her eyes moved to meet Estel's gaze again. "It was burning…" Her grip on Legolas tightened. "He asked me where the Ring was. He told me if I didn't answer him that he would…" Her voice gave out as she looked at the floor again.

"Avadiel?" Mithrandir prompted.

"Imladris was burning," she repeated as her eyes snapped up to the wizard's. Her gaze implored him to understand her pain. "They were dead. They were all dead." Her breathing came faster as she began to panic.

"What did you tell him of the Ring?"

"The Ring?" she repeated. She shook her head softly, "Nothing. " She closed her eyes, unable to maintain eye contact with him. He stood up, but she continued talking. "I… imagined what it would be like… to use the Ring against him. To destroy him."

He squatted down again, his brow furrowed," Avadiel?"

"It made him angry," she trembled harder as she looked back to his face. Again she missed the concerned glance that passed between Legolas and Estel.

Mithrandir stood and Estel followed his lead.

"Summon the king," Avadiel heard the wizard say in an urgent tone. She turned her face towards Legolas and buried her head in his shoulder. She could not deny feeling safe in his arms as he tightened his hold around her.

"Shhh…" she heard him whisper. He helped her to her feet and led her from the room. She now knew the cause of her anxiety from what was now the day before, and she wished that she had just gotten on Sirdail and rode away from Edoras when she had the chance. Now that she thought about it, she wished she had returned to Lothlorien with Haldir. What had she been thinking! She stopped walking suddenly, and Legolas stopped beside her.

"Avadiel?"

She looked up at him, "I have to go home Legolas."

The Elvish prince put an arm around her shoulders and urged her to continue their walk. She went without hesitation.

"I know you wish to return," he murmured as they walked. "I fear that may not be possible now."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He said no more, as they had reached the Hall and Gandalf was waiting for Théoden.

"Legolas?" Avadiel prodded impatiently.

He shook his head at her and led her to a table, where he gestured for her to sit. She did as he bid and both of them turned to watch the wizard pace by the fire in the center of the Hall. Pippin sat nearby with Merry, as silent as Avadiel had ever seen them. Her attention shifted when Estel arrived with Théoden and Éomer.

"We've urgent business to discuss," Mithrandir began.

Théoden looked from the wizard to Estel, and back. "What has happened?"

Avadiel shifted in her seat nervously as the Istari explained to the king and his nephew about the palantir. She turned to look at Legolas, who was intently listening to the conversation.

"…If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Théoden's brow furrowed. "Tell me… why should we ride to aid those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"WHAT?" Avadiel stood at his statement, and walked towards the group of males, who all turned to her in surprise at her outburst. "What did the Eldar owe to Rohan?"

Legolas grabbed her shoulder to stop her, but her anger would not be contained as she thought of her father lying dead on the battlements of Helm's Deep. She shrugged his hand off.

"I will go," Estel interrupted her tirade.

"No," Gandalf turned his attention back to the Ranger.

"They must be warned," came Estel's urgent reply as Avadiel continued to scold the Rohan king.

"They died defending your country!"

Legolas again placed his hand on her shoulder, urging her to be silent.

Avadiel _had_ been silent about Théoden follies to this point, but she found she just couldn't contain herself. She knew what it meant if Gondor were to fall.

"This isn't about Gondor, or Rohan. This is about Middle-earth. And if we don't stand together, we will all fail."

"Understand this," Gandalf interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." Here he looked directly at Avadiel, then to Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

"Come on, Avadiel," Legolas said as he grabbed Avadiel's arm and pulled her.

"Legolas!" she said as she allowed him to tug her. "He doesn't mean me, does he?"

The Elvish prince did not reply, but he let go and they continued their walk. He led her through the halls silently until they reached Avadiel's door.

"Get your things," he said shortly.

"Legolas?"

"Gandalf will be waiting, Avadiel. Get your things."

"But…"

"I cannot change his decision," Legolas cut her off.

"But I have to stay with Estel." She knew that her effort to stay was pointless. She could not fathom why Mithrandir would wish for her to join him in Gondor, but she knew from his look in the Hall that she had no choice. Leaving Estel and Legolas to go to that unfamiliar place frightened her.

He must have seen the fear in her eyes, and he closed the distance between them and brought his hand up to run his fingers down the hair on the side of her head. His palm stopped at her shoulder and rested there.

"I promise you," he said as he looked into her eyes, "that I will watch over Estel. And no matter what else happens, I will come for you. Now get your things."

She stepped back and then turned away to walk into her room and gather her things. It felt so odd to her that just hours ago she was sure she would be headed home, and now she would be going the opposite direction. She sighed as she left the room. Legolas was waiting for her in the hall. He hooked her elbow into his and led her out of the building and down to the stables. There was no one there when they reached Sirdial's stall, and she finally spoke again.

"Why?"

Legolas paused before answering, and entered the stall to saddle the horse. She waited patiently for him to give her an answer, but did not expect him to tell her the truth. What he said next surprised her.

"Sauron thinks you may have the Ring," he said as he placed the saddle on Sirdial's back. "You or Pippin."

Avadiel's eyes widened. "Why?" she repeated.

"Because when he looked into your mind, you thought of what it would be like to use it on him," Legolas responded without looking at her.

Shocked, Avadiel could say nothing. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she watched him ready Sirdial for the long ride. He took her bag from her hand and tied it to the saddle, and there was nothing left for them to do except to wait for Gandalf and Pippin.

"Remember what I said," Legolas told her as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "I will come for you, no matter what else happens."

"Legolas," she started. "You and I…"

"Shhh…" the prince moved a hand off her shoulder and over her lips. "I know." He moved his fingers away, "I'm sorry for what happened at Helm's Deep."

She remembered his kiss and looked at him sadly, "I do care for you, Legolas. I do. But my heart belongs to another."

"I know," he replied. "I knew then. I saw how the two of you behaved together. I had hoped that I was wrong, but I knew after that moment in Helm's Deep that I wasn't. And I think of him as I would a brother, and therefore, you are as a sister to me now and forever, and I will come for you. I promise."

Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around him.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

He held her tightly, reassuringly.

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" At the sound of Gandalf's voice, the two Elves broke apart. Avadiel wiped the tears off her cheeks and allowed Legolas to help her onto Sirdail's back. Gandalf had mounted Shadowfax and Pippin joined him. Avadiel looked at Legolas.

"Legolas…" she paused as a lumped formed in her throat and she swallowed it back so that she could continue. "I never told him. If something happens…"

"Nothing will happen," he held her hand and tried to assure her. "Just… _try_ to stay out of trouble."

Through her tears, she laughed at his comment.

"I'm not making any promises there, Legolas," she said before turning serious again. "If something happens…"

"Run Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste," Gandalf said. He kicked the sides of the horse as Estel opened the stall door for him, and they galloped out of the stable.

Legolas pulled his hand away and took hold of the reins to lead Sirdail out of the stable. Estel walked out with them.

"Avadiel," Estel said as they walked out of the stable doors. She turned to look at him. Several seconds passed in silence, before he finally just shook his head. Avadiel looked away from her friends and out at the plain. Gandalf now had a significant head start, and she would have to hurry if she had any hope of catching up with him. She looked back at Legolas and Estel.

"Well," she swallowed. "Goodbye."

"Safe journey to you, Avadiel," Legolas replied.

She looked at Estel expectantly. He took a step closer and grasped her hand. "May the Valar watch over and protect you."

Another lump formed, and she found she could not reply. As her eyes filled with tears once more, she replied to him with a nod and he backed away. She nudged Sirdail's side with her heels and they galloped down the hill and out of the city. Soon Edoras was far behind them and Sirdail was shortening the distance between her and Shadowfax with long strides. As they raced over the plain, Avadiel told herself that it was the wind against her eyes that caused the tears to fall.

~TBC~

A/N: Bet'cha didn't see THAT coming ;-) Please review!


	25. City of Kings, City of Prisoners

SoG Ch 25

City of Kings, City of Prisoners

Avadiel leaned as far over the pommel as she could. Sirdail's mane whipped the elleth's face with each stride, but it couldn't be helped. Avadiel had to do all she could to help Sirdail keep up with Shadowfax. She had wondered when Glorfindel gifted Sirdail to her, if Sirdail was a _mearh, _but as Sirdail struggled to maintain the stride demanded of her, Avadiel knew it was not so. They had left Edoras two days ago and would arrive at the White City shortly after sunrise. Gandalf had insisted after the first day and night that they would travel only in the security of the darkness of night as they got closer. And so it was pitch black as the horse thundered across the plain. Only Avadiel's Elvish senses helped her to follow the wizard and Pippin.

Soon, Gandalf slowed Shadowfax enough that Avadiel could catch up to him and as they came to the top of a small hill, he pulled the stallion to a halt. Avadiel stopped beside him.

"Minas Tirith, City of Kings," he said.

"The Tower of Guard," Avadiel commented softly as her eyes turned to the city. She felt her mouth drop open as she looked at it. The city was massive, built into the side of a mountain. From their viewpoint, she counted seven levels, carved out of white stone. Avadiel was awed by its' size and beauty.

Gandalf set Shadowfax into a gallop once more, and Avadiel followed suit. They loped through the open gates of the ground level, and Avadiel followed as they went all way to the top, stopping at the sixth level gate only long enough for it to be opened to them. They reached a courtyard at the top and Gandalf dismounted. He reached up for Pippin as Avadiel hopped off Sirdail's back and stretched her legs. She patted the horse's sweat-soaked neck.

"It's the tree," Pippin was saying as he and Gandalf walked away.

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor," Gandalf replied as Avadiel rushed to catch up. "The Tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is a steward only." He turned to look at Avadiel and then Pippin. "Listen carefully both of you. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise."

Gandalf turned towards the door, then seemed to think better of it and turned back to Pippin, "And don't mention Frodo."

This time he reached for the handle of the door before stopping once more and turned to Avadiel, "And say nothing of Aragorn either."

He turned for the door again before he paused once more. "In fact, I think it's better that neither of you speak at all."

Avadiel and Pippin looked at each other as Gandalf turned from them and entered the hall. Avadiel shrugged to Pippin before following, and the Hobbit followed quickly and silently. Only the sound of their shoes and Gandalf's staff echoed through the stone halls. Avadiel's brow furrowed as she observed the Steward of Gondor, who sat on the lowest throne, his head down as he completely ignored their entrance. Gandalf came to a stop on bowed slightly. Avadiel stopped a couple of feet behind him, and Pippin stepped between her and the wizard.

"Hail, Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor," Gandalf said. "I come with tidings in this dark hour. And with counsel."

Denethor slowly lifted his face and glared at them; something in his expression made Avadiel pause.

"Perhaps you come to explain this," he finally replied as he pulled an item from the folded robes in his lap. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Avadiel recognized the broken horn as soon as she saw it. How Denethor had come to possess his son's item, she did not know. She thought back to the day when Boromir had died and she had been injured so gravely. She remembered hearing him use the horn that day. It was how she had found him. She looked at Gandalf in surprise.

"Boromir died to save us," Pippin commented. Avadiel frowned as she turned her attention back to the Steward, who had turned his attention to the Hobbit. "My kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes."

The grief on Denethor's face was replaced by anger as Pippin stepped up and dropped to his knee.

"Pippin!"Gandalf hissed, but it was too late.

"I offer you my service, such as it is," as Pippin spoke, Avadiel stepped forward to stop him, "in payment of this debt."

Her movement caught Denethor's attention as he gaze shifted from Pippin to her as she moved, but his stare was so piercing, she stopped mid-step. The hair on her neck rose as his gaze challenged her. When she said and did nothing, his eyes shifted back to Pippin. Long moments went by before he finally spoke.

"This is my first command to you: how did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?"

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow; Boromir was pierced by many."

Denethor gasped softly and looked away from the Hobbit. His grief was so palpable, it hurt Avadiel to look at him.

"My lord," she said. "I was there also."

His eyes focused on her as she continued, "Your son fought valiantly and died with honor."

She had hoped to give him some measure of peace with her word, but was instead, surprised when he sneered at her.

Gandalf stepped forward and tapped Pippin with his staff. "Get _up_," he hissed.

"My lord," the wizard turned her attention to Denethor, " there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now."

"What were you thinking?" Avadiel whispered heatedly to Pippin when he backed up next to her. She sighed when he did not respond and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew how it felt, to speak out of place, but she did not believe the Hobbit was aware of the repercussions of his statement. He lifted his head to look at her and she squeezed his shoulder softly.

"It's going to be okay. Mithrandir would not let anything bad happen to you," she whispered. She turned to the wizard, hoping for confirmation from him, but he was still arguing with Denethor.

"I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North," Denethor was replying to Gandalf.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, Steward!" Avadiel cut in hotly.

Denethor's eyes snapped over to her face. Avadiel hadn't thought it possible for him to look any angrier, but as the lines in his face deepened, he proved her wrong.

"What did you say to me?" he asked as he stood from his chair.

In her head, Avadiel told herself, 'Hold your tongue! Don't say it!" Instead of listening to her instinct, she replied to his question, "If that _Ranger from the North_ had been on the throne where he belongs, Gondor wouldn't be falling into ruin! And when he comes, you _will_ bow down to him, or someone will help you bow down!"

Denethor clutched the sides of his chair and braced himself to a near standing position.

"Guards! Seize her!" he said.

Avadiel tensed as the guards moved towards her. She turned and looked at Gandalf, and from the expression on his face, she knew she was in trouble and that he could do nothing to stop what was about to happen.

"No!" she cried as guards braced her on each arm. Another guard took her weapons from her as she struggled against her captors. She stopped struggling as she caught movement from the corner of her eye and she focused on Denethor, who took a step towards her.

"The rule of Gondor is _**mine**_, and no other!" he said venomously. "Take her away!"


	26. The Descent of Darkness

SoG Ch 26

The Descent of Darkness

"Denethor! You're making a huge mistake!" she called as the guards dragged her away. She struggled against them, but they were too strong. "You're going to regret this! I promise you! You wait until the king arrives! LET ME GO!" Avadiel continued to struggle, but it was no use. She caught a glimpse of Gandalf's face, a brief panic then a reassuring calm before he turned back to Denethor.

The guards dragged her down several levels of the city as she protested the entire time. She told them that the king was coming and how she had traveled with him, but they didn't seem to believe her. Finally they reached a cell and threw her in. She charged the door as the shut it, but again the strength of several men severely outweighed the strength of one elleth, and she was shut in the darkness. She looked out the small window in the door and saw two guards standing on either side.

"This is just a silly misunderstanding," she tried to tell them. "The king is on his way and he's going to be very upset to find me imprisoned."

Both turned to face her as she spoke, but neither responded to her pleas. When they turned their backs to her again, she looked at the surrounding area. She seemed to be just off the main road, which was good, because she would see when Estel arrived and she could call out to him to get her out of this predicament. She also saw that her weapons were laid against the nearest pillar, which was also good, because if she did manage to get the door open, she could grab them quickly. She pulled on the inside handle to see if the door would move at all, but it didn't. She leaned against it and rested her forehead on it and sighed.

"Avadiel?"

She jerked her head up at the sound of Gandalf's voice.

"I'm here!" she called to him.

He walked towards the cell door, but the guards crossed their spears in front of it so that he couldn't get too close.

"Are you all right, child?"

"Oh Mithrandir!" she said as she started to weep.

"Shh… it will be all right. I'll do what I can to see you released, but it may take many days."

Avadiel sniffled, "I understand."

With that he turned and walked away swiftly. Avadiel watched him until he was out of sight, then turned away. She hung her head as she leaned against the door and slowly slid her back down until she was sitting against it.

"Stupid, stupid," she whispered to herself.

She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs while resting her cheek on her knees. It was dark in her cell, with only the light from the little window filtering in. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the suffocation she was already beginning to feel.

"Stupid," she repeated.

For a split second, she wondered what Glorfindel would say and do when he found out the predicament that she'd gotten herself into. Then remembering how angry he was the last time she disobeyed him, she decided that she didn't want to know his reaction to her latest kafuffle.

She tried to relax, but kept her eyes closed as she focused on home. She imagined riding Sirdail through the front gates of Imladris and how the trees would look in the spring. She thought of Glorfindel being there to greet her and Elladan and Elrohir, too. She sighed deeply and a wave of calm washed over her. As the calm settled the rapid pace of her heartbeat, in her mind she saw a young Elf running towards their group. She recognized the face as the one she had seen in her mind in the Glittering Caves at Helm's Deep. She had blonde hair and bright expressive grey eyes.

"Naneth!"

Avadiel gasped and the vision was gone when she snapped her eyes open. The cell had gone dark and Avadiel forced herself to look out the small window in the door. Her heart had quickened its' pace once more as she thought of the child. Avadiel was sure now that the Valar was giving her vision of the future, perhaps to give her some hope to hold on to. The elleth shook her head. She couldn't imagine being a mother, but what she wondered most about was, who was the father? She sat back down and leaned against the door again. She closed her eyes and imagined her homecoming, exactly as she had before, hoping that she would be pulled into the vision again, but after several hours passed and dawn was breaking, she gave up.

There was a noise at the door and Avadiel leapt to her feet when she heard the telltale sound of it unlocking. She was relieved when Pippin walked through the door, though surprised to see him in a Gondorian soldier's uniform. A soldier outside of the door made eye contact with her. He gripped the base of his sword with one hand and pulled the door shut with his other. Avadiel flinched at the thud.

"Avadiel," Pippin said. "I brought you breakfast." He held out a plate to her.

"Thank you, Pippin," she said gratefully. "What's happening out there?"

Pippin's expression changed from being glad to see her, to concern.

"The Orcs are coming. Gandalf says there's no stopping it now."

Avadiel frowned. "Where is Gandalf?"

Pippin shrugged, "I haven't seen him this morning."

"Time's up," the guard from outside said as he unlocked the door once more.

Avadiel bit her lip to keep from crying. Although she didn't know Pippin well, he was a familiar face in this unfamiliar world of Men and she didn't want to be alone again. He grabbed her hand and squeezed briefly before letting go.

"Don't worry. Gandalf will have you out soon."

Avadiel tried to smile bravely at his words. She tried to believe him, but Denethor's angry face flashed through her thoughts and she wasn't ready to consider that she would be set free. She wanted to believe that Gandalf could do anything, but when the day passed without a word from him, any glimmer of hope she had faded with the setting of the sun.

The next several days passed with no word from the wizard, but Pippin came by at least once every day in the morning to talk to her and let her know what was going on. One morning, however, he didn't show up, and by midday when she still hadn't seen him, Avadiel had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The city seemed to have gone silent, and the atmosphere was tense. Avadiel tried listening hard to see if she could heard anything that would help her know what was going on. All she heard was the sounds of soldiers readying for a battle. Not an unexpected sound. She did not realize how serious things were though, until the entire city shook when the first boulder launched from Pelennor Field hit the city somewhere below her. Panic filled the streets and Avadiel knew she was trapped, and in big trouble.

~TBC~

A/N: Okay people, I'm posting this on my birthday. If you'd like to make someone happy on their birthday, please review. Thanks!


	27. In Front of Me All Along

SoG Ch 27

In Front of Me All Along

Each time the city shook from the force of stone vollies hitting it, Avadiel tried to force the door open. She was sure that eventually, she would be able to pry the door loose enough to get out.

"Let me out!" she cried out to the people running in the streets. "I can fight!"

Another volley hit, close enough to frighten Avadiel as the city shook around her. Pieces of stone caved in on her and she pushed a little more urgently on the door. The ground shook under her feet as the force of a volley hit nearby her again, and she gasped in panic as she lost her footing and fell to the floor as more stone fell in around her. If she didn't get out of this cell fast, it would become her tomb. She turned over so that her balance was on her backside, and she kicked the door as hard as she could.

Miraculously, it opened.

In the blink of an eye, she was on her feet and out the door, just as more ceiling fell in. She grabbed her sword, which lay carelessly on the ground. She didn't see her bow, and didn't waste time searching for it.

People were running in every direction and Avadiel wasn't sure where to go to help the most. She found the nearest place to look over the wall and out of the city, and quickly decided she should not have looked.

"Valar save us," she whispered as she turned away. She listened hard for the sound of Gandalf's voice, but there was too much chaos in the city for her to be able to distinguish the sounds, so she decided to head down towards the bottom level to help fend off the advancing orc armies. She found herself moving against the tide of people, running and panicking to get away from the enemies. She finally met where the Orcs and Gondorians were locked in battle. A woman was huddled nearby , her arms wrapped protectively around a bundle, and Avadiel reached her just in time to block a blow that would have meant death for the woman. Then Avadiel heard a baby's cry.

"Run!" Avadiel shouted as she countered the attack. She didn't have time to see if the woman listened, but she hoped the woman would find a safe place for herself and her baby.

Avadiel countered the attack of the orc, then cut him down. As he fell, another took his place. When Avadiel took him down, another came at her. On and on it went, as she defended herself and moved to the next level down. She heard the doors at the level entrance close and as she cut down the orc she was fighting, she caught a glimpse of Gandalf.

With the doors now shut, they were safe for the moment.

"Gandalf!" she huffed as she came to his side.

"Oh! Dear Avadiel! It does my heart good to see you safe," he told her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him. In a level somewhere above them, another volley hit and the city shook. The orcs on the other side of the heavy gate pounded the wood as Gondorian soldiers braced it with everything they had.

"I didn't think it would end like this," Pippin said from beside her. She had not seen the little Hobbit join them, and she placed her arm around his shoulders in an effort to comfort him. Gandalf sighed and sat.

"End?" he asked. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path. One that we all must take."

Avadiel sighed heavily. So Gandalf saw no hope for them making it out of the city alive.

"The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back," the wizard continued in a comforting tone, "and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it…"

His gaze shifted away from Pippin and he seemed to look into the distance as he paused.

"What? Gandalf? See what?" the Hobbit wondered.

"White shores…" he answered. "And beyond…" His gaze shifted back to Pippin's face, "a far green country under a swift sunrise."

Here Gandalf sighed in contentment. Pippin, his eyes brimming with tears, looked at Avadiel.

"Well," he said, "that isn't so bad."

Avadiel gave him a sad smile, "No… no, it isn't."

Pippin gripped his sword tighter as the wooden doors gave a loud crack, breaking under the ending barrage on the other side. Another hit or two, and Avadiel knew they would be coming through. She unconsciously gripped her own sword harder. Another loud crack and the Orcs were coming at them. Avadiel lifted her sword to strike but before she could, there was an unnatural sound and an army of green spirits came from behind the Orc army, killing all Orcs in their path. A spirit came at her and she backed up several paces, dropping her sword in surprise. It looked her over and then flew past her. Avadiel released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Gandalf?" she looked over at the wizard. He returned her confused gaze with a knowing grin.

"The king has arrived," he responded.

Avadiel was even more confused by his answer. What did Estel have to do with those spirits? How did Gandalf know he was there?

"Come," he said before she could ask anything. She picked up her sword and followed him down the remaining levels and out of the city.

The scene was shocking. Death was everywhere. Survivors walked among the bodies looking for the wounded. Avadiel searched the faces of those still walking around. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Estel, even though Gandalf had said he had arrived. She just felt better seeing it for herself. Gimli stood next to him as Estel spoke to one of the spirits. She looked around, disturbed when she didn't find Legolas with Estel and Gimli. She smiled when she finally found him, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw he wasn't alone.

"NOOOOO!" a voice filled with sorrow cried out.

Avadiel turned at the sound and saw Eomer on his knees clutching his sister. Eowyn lay limp in her brother's strong arms as he cried over her. Avadiel ran over to the siblings. She ran her hands over the woman, feeling for any sign of life and looked up at Eomer, hope lit in her eyes.

"She's alive," Avadiel said. Eomer just shook his head and held his sister tightly.

"Eomer," she grasped his arm and he finally met her gaze. "She's alive. But barely. You must get her a healer."

"Thank you," he whispered as he picked his sister up. As he headed towards the city, another panic-laden voice caught Avadiel's attention.

"Merry!"

Clutched in Pippin's hand, Avadiel saw a small Elven cloak, and Avadiel knew it belonged to Pippin's friend. She joined him in his search.

"Merry!" the Hobbit called again.

"Don't worry Pippin," Avadiel said. "We'll find him."

She looked back over her shoulder at Eomer's back, as he hurriedly carried Eowyn towards the city. She frowned, disappointed to see that her friends walked with Eomer towards the city. She started to turn back to her task when a motion caught her eye and her gaze flicked back to the retreating group. Her heart skipped a beat again at his look of relief and joy at seeing her. She gave him a small smile and a wave which he returned. Regretfully, she turned to Pippin and rejoined him in his search for Merry. That reunion would have to wait just a little longer.


	28. Shades of Gray

SoG Chapter 28

Shades of Gray

Pippin was the first to spot Merry, and Avadiel rushed to his side to help. Merry seemed almost as close to death as Eowyn, save for the fact that he was conscious. Avadiel ran her hands over the Hobbit and then, satisfied that they would make it to the Houses of Healing, she picked him up carefully and with Pippin beside her, took Merry to the city.

She gently laid him on an empty bed and embraced Elrohir, who was immediately at her side to tend to the Hobbit.

"It's good to see you, Avadiel," he said as he released her and turned his attention to Merry.

"Where is Elladan?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing as her voice wavered faintly when she said his name. Elrohir did not turn to her as he silently replied by pointing in a direction slightly behind them. She followed his finger with her gaze, and sighed softly in disappointment. He, Estel and Silinde were hovered over Eowyn and working feverishly to save her.

"Will she survive?" she asked, feeling both foolish and selfish for wanting to speak with Elladan at that moment.

The ellon shrugged as he moved his hands over Merry. "I don't know about Silinde," he commented. "But there is none better than Estel and Elladan. She's in good hands. If she can be saved, they will be the ones to do it."

"What can I do, Elrohir?" she asked her friend.

"There are plenty of men who need wounds mended," he replied, again without looking at her.

"Of course," she commented as she turned away.

"Avadiel," Elrohir's voice stopped her and she looked back at him. Their eyes met, hers filled with curiosity and his with sympathy. "We were sorry to learn of your father's death."

Avadiel felt the lump rise in her throat as she nodded her acknowledgment and then walked away to find the most severely injured in need.

Hours passed as she worked to sew open wounds and hopefully, she thought, save lives. As she worked, she was reminded again of Helm's Deep and the price they were all paying to beat Sauron once more. She swallowed the ever-present lump that seemed to not want to go away. She could cry for them later, but now was not the time.

The room had quieted to the sound of soft murmurs as the warriors slept or left, or in the worst cases, died. Avadiel glanced around, searching for her dearest friend, but when she didn't see him, she decided to see if she could find a place to rest for a while.

She left the Houses of Healing and headed up the city levels towards the Citadel. She was confident that she would find Gandalf or Estel there, and hopeful that with one of them she would find Elladan.

The sun was high as she climbed the last hill to the Citadel courtyard. A blonde head came into view and she smiled at Legolas when he noticed her.

"Avadiel, you look exhausted," he said as he met her on the path. He took her arm in his and they walked together towards the Citadel. "Have you been in the Houses of Healing all this time?"

"Yes," she replied. "I…"

Her voice faded away when the door they were walking towards opened, and Elladan and Elrohir stepped outside. Elladan was speaking with his brother and didn't see the other Elves in the courtyard, but Avadiel's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help the radiant smile that came to her face.

"Elladan!" She called. "Excuse me Legolas," she said, untwining her arm from his and then waving to Elladan.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice and he grinned widely at seeing her. She sprinted across the courtyard as he jogged down the steps. When she reached him, she leapt into his waiting arms and he spun her around as they both laughed.

When they finally stopped, he set her down, and his hands moved to her arms, where he griped her as though he was afraid if he let go, she might disappear.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered as she looked into his gray eyes. They swirled with such emotion, that she looked away shyly. She had no time to think what his reaction meant as his hands moved from her arms to each side of her face and he forced her to look back at him. Suddenly, he pulled her forward and his lips met hers in a crushing kiss. Avadiel's heart beat wildly.

"It's about time," a familiar voice commented sarcastically as Elrohir passed by them.

Avadiel and Elladan broke the kiss with a laugh and looked at the twin brother. He smirked at them and continued to walk towards Legolas. Elladan focused his attention back to Avadiel and returned a hand to her cheek and he stroked it softly while she looked at him in wonder. She sighed in contentment, closed her eyes and leaned her head forward until it rested on his forehead.

His hand moved up her cheek and he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, brushing the tip gently. She shivered with excitement at his intimate gesture. The pace of her breathing quickened and she tried to calm her wild heartbeat. His hand continued to move down the strands of her hair and then he reached for both her hands with his.

"I love you," he whispered.

Avadiel's stomach flip-flopped.

"I want to be with you always."

She pulled her head away so that she could look at him. His gray eyes had darkened with seriousness.

"Bond with me Avadiel," he said.

"Oh, El-,"she started.

He covered her mouth with his fingers to stop her speech.

"Before you say another word," he said, returning his hand to her empty one, "you must know that these last months have been some of the hardest in my life. Knowing that when I came home to Imladris, and you wouldn't be there…" He paused and she smiled sadly, remembering their last parting. "Not knowing where you were… if you were alright…"

He looked down at their hands, their fingers entwined within each other's.

"Elladan," she started again. Before she could finish answering, he spoke again, his voice quivering slightly with thick emotion as his eyes met hers once more.

"I won't lose you again, Avadiel. I should have done this long ago. I know I'm not worthy of you, but I will work to prove myself to-"

It was her turn to cut him off, and she let go of his hands and grabbed his face, pulling him to her and kissing him into silence. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wound around her back and they held each other close. She ended the kiss, but didn't pull out of his arms.

"You're far too good for me, Elladan, but I'm too selfish to make you wait for me to be worthy enough for you, for that may never happen. But I will spend the rest of my life trying. I love you, Elladan."

He tightened his embrace, as though he was afraid she might change her mind and disappear and she sighed in contentment in his arms. For the first time in years, she felt like she was exactly where she belonged.

~TBC~


	29. The Last Stand

Shade of Gray

Ch 29- The Last Stand

Elladan led Avadiel to a room where she could rest. She fell asleep quickly and was awakened several hours later by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called sleepily as she sat up.

Elladan let himself in, followed by several maids carrying food and linens and kettles filled with hot water.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as the maids scattered about the room to do their various chores.

"Rested," she replied with a smile as she stood and walked the few steps to meet him. He embraced her and she wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed contentedly. His arms tightened around her briefly, then he kissed the top of her head and pulled away from her. For a split second, she felt cold at the loss of his warmth, but he reached for her hand and when he grasped it, she felt warm again.

"The maids have drawn your bath and brought you a meal," he said. "I'll come back for you in a while."

She smiled at him, unwilling to release his hand, so she tugged him towards her gently and he returned her smile with one of his own. He closed the space between them and kissed her lips gently and Avadiel's heart fluttered. He released her hands and pulled away from her lips. Avadiel shivered at the loss of his warmth.

He left her alone and the maids followed him out, so she sighed, then ate her meal and bathed. Someone had brought her a clean tunic and leggings and she dressed quickly and then sat next to a table where she found a hair brush. She brushed her long blonde hair until it was free of tangles and began to plait it. Just as she was finishing, there was another knock on her door.

"Come in," she called again.

Again it was Elladan who opened the door, and Elrohir followed him in.

She smiled at the twins as they both crossed the room to her.

"I understand congratulations are in order," Elrohir said when he reached her side. She glanced over at her beloved, who was grinning like a madman.

"Then we have your blessing?" she asked, looking back to Elrohir.

"Of course," he laughed. He grabbed her hands and then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I've been waiting years for this." He released her hands and laughed when Elladan swatted at Elrohir. Then he placed a hand on Avadiel's shoulder, "I've thought of you as my sister for a long time now. I'm counting down the days until it is official."

He paused and looked from Avadiel to Elladan, "And when WILL the blessed event be?"

Avadiel opened her mouth to answer, but Elladan cut her off, "As soon as Sauron is defeated."

Avadiel's mouth fell open. "Elladan," she said. "Do you not think that perhaps we should wait?"

"Wait?" he asked, confused. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"Of course not," she said as she reached for him. He took her offered hands and pulled her to her feet. "It's just…" she grabbed her bottom lip between her teeth, then released it. "I'm not so sure your father will approve," she confessed.

Elladan leaned in an kissed her quickly on her nose, "Don't worry about my father. He will be delighted to have you as a daughter-in-law."

Avadiel was not convinced. She was certain that Elrond would most heartily DISappove of the union. She could still hear his voice telling her that she did not belong in Imladris. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"Yes," Elrohir chimed in when he saw Avadiel's uneasiness. "Don't worry, Sister. Father will approve when he sees how happy his son is."

Avadiel looked from one identical face to the other, still unconvinced.

"Anyway," the elder twin continued. "We came to talk to you about Estel's plan."

"Yes, Estel's plan," Elladan repeated.

Avadiel lifted her brows, temporarily forgetting Elrond in her curiosity.

"The Hobbit has entered Mordor. We're going to ride to the Black Gates to create a diversion for him," Elladan said.

"Sounds like a logical plan. When do we ride?" Avadiel asked.

The twins replied at the exact same time-

"We?" Elladan asked.

"Dawn," Elrohir said.

Avadiel looked at Elladan, confused. "I can't go?"

"Uh… I think this is where I head out. I'll see you two lovebirds later," Elrohir said. Neither Avadiel nor Elladan replied, as their eyes were locked on each other. "Bye!"

Elrohir disappeared from the room.

"Why can't I go?" Avadiel put her hands on her hips.

"My dear Avadiel," Elladan said. "I want you to stay in the city, where you will be safe."

"I've come this far," she replied heatedly.

"Yes, I've heard about your adventures so far."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"_No_," she said. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He flatly refused to be baited and said nothing.

"I'm going," she said after several long seconds of silence.

"You're not."

"I made a vow and I intend to keep it!" she yelled.

"You made another vow to me and I intend for you to keep it!" he yelled back.

"Well I made the one to Arwen first," she said, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

"But you will be SAFE here," he replied, mocking her stance by crossing his own arms stubbornly.

"Oh Elladan," she said, her voice softening. She uncrossed her arms and reached for him, running a hand down the length of his cheek. "How could anywhere be safer than with you?"

His hard eyes softened at her touch. "You'll be safer here," he said calmly.

"I'm going with you," she whispered, leaning her face closer to his.

He reached for her hands and pulled them to his chest. "So stubborn! My little rebellious one, I see that I could never deny you anything. All I ask is that you stay close to me or Elrohir."

Avadiel responded by kissing him soundly.

At dawn, the group of warriors took the long, slow ride to the Black Gates. Elladan had insisted that if Avadiel was going, she would wear full chest and head armor. She felt ridiculous and in fact, had trouble even seeing out of her helmet. She had her sword, but her bow had disappeared during her time while she was imprisoned. Elladan promised to get her a new one when they returned home.

She rode Sirdail, who walked between the mares ridden by the twin brothers.

Estel's plan turned out to be a good one and the diversion worked. They released their horses so that they could fight on foot, and were quickly surrounded by Mordor Orcs. A strong wave of sadness swept over Avadiel, as she looked at the Orcs. The group of Hobbits, Elves and Men were far outnumbered by the Orcs. Avadiel wished she and Elladan had bonded before this battle. She feared one or both of them would not make it out alive.

Estel gave the order. "For Frodo," he said calmly, then rushed towards the Orcs. The Hobbits followed and then everyone else. Avadiel quickly got lost in the fighting and tried to find her companions. At last she saw Estel, and fought her way towards him.

It was impossible to see with the helmet on, so she jerked it off with one hand even as she used her sword in the other. She was getting closer to Estel now- she could see Legolas' blonde hair and fought her way towards it. She lost sight of Estel briefly, then from the corner of her eye, she saw him nearby.

"No!" she cried out in terror. She launched herself forward and her body met the blow meant for her friend. She fell to her knees and waited for the second blow, but it never came. She looked up in time to see the Orc fall, an arrow in his back. Beyond him, Legolas stared at her in horror. Behind Legolas, bow in hand, stood Elladan, who shared an equally shocked expression. Her eyes fell to the arrow in the Orc's back- she knew that fletching. How many time she had seen it on an arrow that split hers in the practice fields. His aim was deadly and precise, but had not been quick enough. The world around her seemed to still and then there was an explosion. She could no longer maintain her posture as the ground rocked. Shouts of victory rang out around her as she fell forward onto her stomach. A figure crouched down beside and she looked up with blurry eyes.

"Avadiel," she recognized Estel's voice. She had saved his life. She had succeeded in her purpose for taking the journey. She closed her eyes in relief and exhaustion. She could see the little blonde elfling in her mind, reaching out her small arms and smiling. Avadiel smiled back.

"Avadiel!" an urgent tone snapped her back to the present and she forced her eyes open. A second blurry figure had joined Estel, and then someone was ripping her clothes away from her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back in pain.

"Stay with me, Avadiel," she recognized Elladan's voice. She wanted to see his face, and she forced her eyes open once more. She gasped in pain as someone worked on her wound, but somehow, she knew it was too late for her. She took in as deep a breath as she could.

"I love you… Elladan."

She shivered from the cold as her life's blood left her and then she drew in a shallow, shuddered breath.

"No, Avadiel, no!" she heard Elladan cry as she closed her eyes one more time. "I won't lose you!"

Everything went still.

~TBC~


	30. A Thousand Years

SoG Chapter 30

A Thousand Years

Avadiel opened her eyes slowly. The sun was so bright, she could hardly stand it. As her eyes adjusted, she saw how white everything was and wondered if she had died. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened. She recalled Estel being in trouble in the middle of the battle, her actions to save him, the blade of an Orc slicing easily through her armour, Elladan's horrified expression as he watched her go down, the warmth of his hands as they worked to save her… the sound of his voice as he said her name urgently.

"Avadiel."

She was dead then. She had saved Estel, but at what cost? It seemed so unfair. She had finally figured it all out- where she belonged... with whom she belonged. Her tears could not be contained under her closed eyes, and they trickled from the corners and down the sides of her face into her hair.

"Avadiel."

There is was again. It sounded like home.

"Elladan," she whispered shakily.

Something touched her hand and she felt fingers close around it. She opened her eyes. Two identical faces stared down at her; one with an anxious expression, the other with a relieved one.

Avadiel's brows furrowed in confusion, "How did you die, Elladan?"

Elrohir let out a hearty laugh at her question while Elladan merely smiled.

"You are not dead, Avadiel. Thank the Valar!" he replied.

"I'm not?" she asked incredulously.

Elladan smiled wider, "No, you're not." Avadiel looked at her feet as her mouth moved to an "O", though no sound came out. Realization dawned on her and she looked back to her beloved.

"OH!" she finally said as she tightened her fingers around his.

"I'm going to find Estel and Father. They wanted to know when you awoke, Avadiel," Elrohir said from behind Elladan. Avadiel and Elladan didn't respond as they stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them noticed when the elder twin disappeared from the room.

"May I?" Elladan asked, gesturing to the empty space on the bed beside her.

"Of course."

He sat down, never letting their hands break contact.

"Avadiel."

"Elladan?"

She used her grip on his hand to help her into a sitting position, though it pained her to do so. He grabbed her into a hug, careful not to hurt her any more than what she was already feeling. She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly, afraid that she was dreaming and when she woke, he would be gone. She sighed in his arms, content to be with him, even through her pain. Suddenly she felt wetness on her neck and realized Elladan was crying.

"Elladan?"

He shook his head in her neck as his body began to tremble.

"Elladan?" she asked urgently, pulling away from him as much as she could. He looked down at their hands, entwined once more.

After a long moment of silence, he spoke, "I thought I lost you, Avadiel." He looked up at her. "If you ever scare me like that again…"

Her eyes filled with guilty and sorrow filled tears and she reached up to his face to wipe the wetness away..

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I couldn't let Estel…"

"I know."

"What happened? We're still here, so it must have been a success."

"Indeed it was," came another voice from the door.

Avadiel and Elladan looked towards the voice and saw that Elrohir had returned, and with him were Elrond, Estel and Erestor.

Elrond had spoken, and as he came closer to the couple, his eyes flickered to their tightly entwined hands, then back to his son's face. Elladan released Avadiel's hand and quickly moved out of the bed.

"It is good to see you well, child, you've slept for many weeks," Elrond said when he reached her side. He placed a cup on the bedside table.

Estel and Elrohir came to the other side of her bad as Erestor stood behind Elrond, watching silently.

"Yes," Estel agreed with the Lord of Imladris. "And I owe you much, Avadiel, though it was a foolish thing to do."

Avadiel smiled affectionately at her friend.

"Well, we all know that Avadiel and foolishness go hand in hand."

Avadiel, Estel, and both twins glared at Erestor. He rolled his eyes.

"Though I suppose," he commented, "that it was at least a brave thing to do as well."

Avadiel grinned in triumph. It was the nicest thing the ellon had ever said to her.

Elrond shook his head, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied, then yawned as if proving her point. "It hurts quite a bit."

Elrond gestured to the cup, "I've brought you something for the pain, but it will put you back to sleep as well, which is as it should be. Your body still needs much rest to fully heal. The poison of an Orc blade is no small thing. And the blade cut you deep. You are lucky my sons are so skilled in healing."

Her eyes flickered from Elrohir to Elladan, pausing for several seconds as her eyes met her beloved's. "I **am** lucky, my lord."

Elladan reached out and took her hand once more.

"Father," he said. "Avadiel and I wish to be bonded. Immediately."

Avadiel looked from Elladan to Elrond and tried to judge his expression.

"Of course, my son," Elrond agreed. He sounded neither disappointed, nor approving of his son's choice. Avadiel bit her lip. "When Avadiel is well, we will make the arrangements."

"No, Father," Elladan responded with some force behind his tone. "Right now. I don't want to wait another day." He squeezed Avadiel's hand and she took a deep breath. Elrond didn't look very pleased to her, but then he did something she didn't expect- he smiled.

"Nothing would please me more, my son, than to see you happy and settled down," Elrond said, placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Who will stand in for Avadiel's mother?" Estel piped in.

Avadiel frowned and looked down into her lap. Elladan squeezed her hand again and she looked up at him.

"I will."

Avadiel's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as Erestor stepped forward.

"You may not have realized this, Avadiel," he commented, "but your mother and I were very close friends once upon a time. A very, _very_ long time ago."

Avadiel was still too shocked to say anything.

"Well there's something you don't see every day," Elrohir quipped. "Avadiel's speechless!"

Everyone laughed and Avadiel shook her head slightly.

"Thank you, Erestor!" she finally managed to say. She tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn't stop it.

"Father," Elladan said, turning his attention from his bride-to be to Elrond, "I think we should get started. My beloved needs rest."

"Yes, let's begin."

Avadiel smiled at Elladan and laced her fingers through his.

Erestor stepped forward and put his hand on top of Avadiel's and Elladan's entwined fingers.

"May Varda watch over this marriage and protect it from the shadow of death. May Avadiel and Elladan live and love together always according to the will of Eru Ilúvatar."

He stepped back, his hand falling away and Elrond stepped forward, placing his hand where Erestor's had been.

"May Manwë guard this marriage and shield it from the shadow of death. May Elladan and Avadiel live and love together always according to the will of Eru Ilúvatar."

He stepped back and looked expectantly at Avadiel.

"Uh…" she looked at Elladan. "We don't have rings."

Elladan smiled broadly and unlaced his fingers, put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out two golden rings, each engraved in Elvish. Avadiel smiled back and reached for the bigger ring. Elladan stretched out his right hand for her and she slipped the ring onto his forefinger.

"Elladan," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. "I give you a gold ring with my eternal love, and I marry you. I name you "Thalion".

Everyone in the room murmured their approval at her name for Elladan. He reached for her right hand and slipped the other ring on her forefinger.

"Avadiel, I give you a gold ring with my eternal love, and I marry you. I name you "Caladiel".*

Several seconds passed as Avadiel and Elladan stared lovingly at each other. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her ring and finger softly.

"I have loved you for a thousand years," he whispered. "I will love you for a thousand more."

"Welcome to the family, Sister," Elrohir said. He leaned over the bed and kissed Avadiel's cheek. Estel shook Elladan's hand over the top of Avadiel.

"Valar help us," Erestor said, a hint of humor in his expression. "Elladan, I hope your children give you and Avadiel as much trouble as you both gave to your parents."

Avadiel laughed softly, before the pain overtook her and she gasped.

Erestor, gave her one last nod before leaving with Estel and Elrohir. Elrond moved around Elladan and grabbed the cup from the bedside table. Elladan moved out of his father's way.

"You still have much healing to do, my daughter," he said as he handed her the cup. At his words, tears sprang to Avadiel's eyes. She obeyed his gesture for her to drink and a few moments later, felt much sleepier. She laid back against her pillows.

"The healing drink will help and the next time you wake, you should feel much better and have much less pain."

"Thank you," Avadiel replied.

Elrond took the cup from her and then gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Then he turned to his son.

"I am pleased for you, my son. You have chosen your wife well. I hope you are as happy as your mother and I were."

"Thank you, Father," Elladan said.

With that, Elrond gave his son a rough hug, then released him and left them alone. Elladan sat beside Avadiel and took her hand once more. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Rest Avadiel," he said. "Your body has much healing to do."

"But we are not yet fully wed," she said, then yawned.

"There will be time enough for that later, I promise. Rest."

"I saw the future," she commented as her eyes became heavier.

Elladan raised a brow, "Really?"

"I've seen our daughter," she replied. "She came to me when I needed hope."

"How do you know it was the future?"

Avadiel yawned again, "She has your eyes."

"Rest now, my love. We will speak of this later. Don't fight the medicine anymore."

He released her and started to rise from the bed, but she shot her hand out and grasped his arm to stop him. He looked down at her face. Her eyes were open just enough for her to see him. They had grown so heavy for her and she struggled to keep them open just a few moments more.

"Will you be here when I wake?" she asked.

"I will," he replied. Her hand dropped from his arm and her eyes fell shut.

"I love you," she managed to whisper.

She felt Elladan's lips brush softly against hers before she fell into a deep healing sleep.

~The End~

Author's Notes:

Avadiel's and Elladan's wedding vows were found at real elvish dot net /wedding_

Well readers, we've reached the end. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed or favorited or story alerted this story. This has been a great challenge for me and any support I received, especially from reviews, helped me to continue. There were times when I wanted to give up because I felt like no one was reading it. Some of these chapters were incredibly difficult to write. This story was never intended to be this long. In fact, it should have been only about 12 chapters, but it ran away with me. I can't believe it took 4 years for me to finish, but I did it! I finished at last! There will probably be a sequel at some point, because I love Avadiel and Elladan. If you enjoyed reading this or have constructive criticism, please review! I want to learn and grow as an author and make my stories better. Thank you to everyone who hung in there from the very beginning! I appreciate you!

*Story title and a line from Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years, which inspired how this story ended.

Thalion means hero, Caladiel means light.


End file.
